A Mother's Heart
by Batwings79
Summary: CHARLES/ELSIE AND RICHARD/ISOBEL - Sequel to the Groom's Cottage - Isobel & Elsie storm London while Richard & Charles hold down the fort at home. This story really centers around Isobel & Elsie's tales in London but there is some major shipping as well. Isobel/Richard & Elsie/Charles
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So here it is folks, the sequel to "The Groom's Cottage". If you remember, we left the Carson's at the cottage having just found out that William was alive (albeit in a coma) and in the London Hospital. Elsie is going to London with Isobel to provide moral support to her as well as to see for herself that William is alive and safe. I hope you enjoy the story..._**

Elsie had just finished discussing the calendar and tasks for the next week with Anna and Miss O'Brien and was reaching for her coat when Charles walked into her parlor.

"Ready?" he asked. He stood there in his coat and hat with his leather satchel thrown over his shoulder.

"I thought you had accounts to finish this evening," she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have everything I need right here," he replied patting the side of the satchel.

"Charles, I thought we promised…no work down at the cottage."

"We promised no work unless it was absolutely necessary," he pointed out, "and tonight it is absolutely necessary." He stepped over to help her into her coat and then turned her to face him. "You'll be gone for five whole days and I want to spend as much time as I can with you before you leave in the morning." He pulled her to him and kissed her on the forehead. She slipped her arms around his waist and lay her cheek on his chest. "I'll get as much done as I can while you finish your packing and then I'll put it all away, I promise."

"Hmph!" She pulled away to wrap her scarf around her neck. He bowed slightly indicating she should precede him out the door. He laughed at her mock indignation as he followed her down the hall.

They stepped out the back door of the main house to find clear skies and a full moon. This time of the year, a clear night also meant a cold night so Charles put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close to his side as they started down the gravel walkway towards the cottage.

"Are you sure you'll be able to manage this week?" she asked looking up at him.

"I managed for almost a week while you were on bed rest not too long ago," he said smiling down at her, "and now I have Tobias to give me a hand with the heavy lifting, so to speak."

"I'll worry, you know."

"Yes, I know and I wish you wouldn't," he replied. "You'll have enough to worry about seeing to William while you're there. And even with Matthew doing as well as he is, I can imagine that Isobel is going to need the support of her best friend."

He pushed the door of the cottage open and then started to bend down to scoop Elsie up in his arms.

"Charles, you've got to stop trying to carry me over this threshold!" she exclaimed.

"But why? I'm just trying to show you how much I love you." He stood there hanging his head like a disappointed school boy.

"Every time we walk through the door? Besides, with you and Mrs. Patmore pushing food at me every time I turn around, I've gained at least a stone and I don't want you putting your back out." She stepped up close to him so that she could look up into his face. "I can think of more interesting activities for putting your back out, if you insist," she said suggestively as she stretched up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"In you go then," he laughed and pushed her through the doorway as he swatted her bottom.

-o _O_ o-

It was just after eleven o'clock when Elsie called out from the bedroom, "I think that's the last of it then."

Charles rushed into the bedroom to help her close up her case and carry it out to the front room. "I'll just put this by the door then, shall I?" He noticed that she was rubbing her side and adjusting her corset. "Why don't you get out of that thing and put on your nightgown. I'll put another log on the fire and we can relax on the sofa for awhile before we go to bed."

He reached behind her to undo the buttons which went down the back of her dress so she wouldn't have to struggle with the ones that were hard to reach. She stepped into the circle of his arms and leaned against his chest, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.

"Tell me," he whispered in her ear as he tightened his arms around her.

"Nothing really. I find it soothing to listen to your heartbeat."

He chuckled and continued to hold her close for a few more minutes. "You get into your nightgown while I carry this case out and I'll meet you on the sofa," he said releasing her.

She wondered why he had his heart set on the sofa when they could just as easily have gone to bed but she decided to indulge him as she changed into _his_ favorite nightgown and started to brush out her hair. She padded out to the sofa in her bare feet and found that Charles had undressed down to his trousers and undershirt and was pouring a glass of wine. He handed her the glass and then sat down on the sofa with his back against the armrest. He took hold of her free hand and guided her to sit between his legs so that he could hold her against his chest. She curled into him as they both stared into the fire and took turns sipping from the wineglass.

His hand moved in long languorous strokes along her back from her shoulder to her waist. He thought perhaps she had fallen asleep when he heard her murmur, "What if he never wakes up?"

"I honestly don't know, Elsie," he said kissing the top of her head. "I think we'll just have to wait to cross that bridge when we get to it." He took the wineglass from her and set it on the table beside the sofa so that he could hold her close. Her shoulders started to tremble beneath his arms and soon he could feel the front of his undershirt become damp from her tears. He lifted her chin and brushed at her tears with his thumb as he lowered his head to kiss her. She snaked one arm up around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

He could feel all of her anxiety and worry in that kiss and he knew there were no words of comfort that he could offer to take them away. All he could do was love her. He tangled his hands in her hair as he kissed the column of her throat. She groaned and tipped her head back as he sucked at the skin over her collarbone and loosened the laces on her nightgown. They sat up together as she reached for the hem of her gown and slipped it off over her head. His hands followed hers up, caressing her sides and cupping her breasts.

He didn't want this time to be about pleasure and release, he wanted her to feel loved and cherished. So he made sure to take his time to touch and caress her gently and tenderly, to kiss her slowly and deeply and when they were finished, he held her close so that she could listen to his heartbeat until he was sure she was sound asleep. He quietly slipped off the sofa to pick her up and carry her to their bed where he tucked her in and held her close through the night.

-o O o-

Although his Lordship had offered to have Branson drive them directly from Downton to London, Isobel and Elsie thought they'd be more comfortable on the train where they wouldn't be subject to the bumps and jolts or the noise on the road. They were standing on the platform at the train station – Charles, Elsie, Richard and Isobel – the two men exchanged a knowing glance and Charles led Elsie off to a less crowded part of the platform.

"Charles, what is it?" questioned Elsie.

"Nothing dear, I just wanted a few last moments alone with you to say my goodbyes," he said smiling and taking an envelope from the breast pocket of his jacket and handing it to her. "I had always hoped that I would be the one to explore London with you but since that is not the case…" he trailed off.

She looked inside the envelope and gasped in surprise, "Charles, there must be a year's wages in here!"

"Richard and I talked about it," he started.

"Richard and you?" Elsie cocked a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Yes, we did," he replied a bit testily, "and we decided…we _thought_ that you and Isobel should treat yourselves to a fancy dinner out at least one evening while you're there. And I know that you both talked about new frocks for the holidays. The selection of fabrics in London will far outweigh what you'd find in Ripon. I want you to take that and spend it on yourself." He took the envelope from her hands and tucked it into her handbag.

"But Charles, I don't need…"

"It is not about what you need," he interrupted, "it is about what I want to give you." He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he kissed her temple. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him with wide eyes that were filling with tears. This was the first time in all the years that they had been together that _she_ was leaving _him_ behind. It was usually the other way around with him leaving for the London season each year.

"Charles, is this what it feels like when you leave for the season?" she asked with a quavering voice.

"Every year," he said hoarsely as his need to hold her outweighed his normal reticence regarding public displays. They pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"It's about time to get these girls onto the train," said Richard with his arm around Isobel's waist. Charles just nodded in agreement, not quite trusting his own voice. They handed the cases to the porter and walked the ladies over to the step.

Richard gave Isobel a meaningful look and kissed her gently on the cheek before handing her up the step and into the train. "Call the Abbey tonight and let us know that you arrived safely."

Charles composed himself as he took Elsie's hands in his. He gazed at her lovingly as he lifted her left hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of her glove where it covered her wedding band. She turned her hand to cup his cheek as she leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I love you too," she whispered before they stepped apart. He handed her up the step to stand beside Isobel and they waved as the train slowly pulled away from the platform.

-o O o-

"Call the Abbey tonight?" said Charles raising a questioning eyebrow at Richard.

"Lady Cora invited me to dinner."

"Hmmm…she waits until Isobel is out of town to invite you to dinner? I'd be careful if I were you," said Charles with a grin.

"Charles! She's a married woman!" exclaimed Richard.

Charles threw back his head and laughed, "That wasn't what I meant. I think that she and the younger ladies will try to pump you for information about your relationship with Isobel."

Richard just stood there with his mouth open.

"His Lordship has inquired once or twice about Joseph since Elsie and I moved into the cottage. He's a bit worried that a man his age is still running the stables full time. I told him about the three of us getting together to play cribbage on a regular basis and that I would be happy to keep an eye on him and inform his Lordship if I thought anything was amiss."

"As if Joseph really needed to be monitored!" snorted the doctor. 'The man is as healthy as the horses he keeps."

"Be that as it may," continued Charles as they walked out to Richard's motorcar. "Her Ladyship is bound to know by now that you come over to play cribbage at the cottage on a regular basis…and Lady Edith and Lady Sybil have both mentioned seeing you drive around the main house with Isobel in the car with you."

"Oh, God," groaned Richard.

Charles just patted his shoulder in sympathy and said, "I'd tread lightly if I were you. Perhaps you can make an excuse for an early night and I'll sneak you down to my pantry for a large brandy before you leave?"

"I'll probably need it," replied Richard as they pulled away from the train station.

**_A/N2: As always...we live for your reviews so please let me know what you think about it. ;-)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed Chapter 1 - and I'm so glad that ya'll like the scene at the train station. I enjoyed writing it but I figured that I was being a bit sentimental and nobody would really comment on it...was I wrong...LOL! As for the settee snogging, let's face it folks, settees will always hold a special place in the hearts of our favorite DA couple! _**

Isobel and Elsie managed to find an empty compartment and spread out on the bench seat on one side. They folded their coats into the corner and made themselves comfortable. Elsie opened her handbag to tuck her gloves inside and found the envelope that Charles had given her. She turned to Isobel to see her holding a similar envelope.

"Did Richard…"

"Did Charles…" said both women trying to speak at the same time.

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Elsie shaking her head.

"It's really rather sweet if you think about it," replied Isobel tucking her envelope back into her own handbag.

"If you say so," grumbled Elsie. "The way Charles said 'Richard and I talked about it'…do you suppose that's what they do while they're playing cards, sit around and talk about _us_?"

"No more than you and I sit around and talk about them," said Isobel laughing.

"All of the time then," giggled Elsie. She reached out towards Isobel saying, "Hold still, I think you have a piece of lint on your collar." She plucked at the lace on the collar and then pushed it aside with her finger.

"Isobel!" exclaimed Elsie with a wicked grin on her face. "What, pray tell, have you and Richard been up to?"

Isobel's hand went reflexively to cover the spot where Elsie's finger had touched her collar. Suddenly her cheeks turned fiery red as she realized exactly what it was that caught Elsie's eye. "I didn't think he would leave a mark! You're a good one to talk," she said trying to turn the tables. "I would bet that if I checked just there under your collar I'd find Charles' mark on your collarbone!"

"Not from last night," said Elsie with a faraway look in her eye.

"No? What was different about last night?"

The friendship between the two women had grown to a point that they shared many of their most personal stories with each other including details about their relationships and marriages. Not their most _intimate_ details but they sought each other's counsel when they had problems and doubts and so it did not seem invasive when Isobel posed her question.

Elsie blushed and smiled and then said, "Let's just say that it was special. And as for his mark, Charles only does that when he's feeling…playful."

"I don't know that Richard was feeling playful but he was very attentive last night," said Isobel quietly.

Elsie heard the troubled tone in her voice and looked over. "Is there a problem?"

"No….yes…not with Richard. I think it's just me." she said looking down at her hands.

"He's not trying to pressure you into something that you're not ready for, is he?" asked Elsie sounding as though the Scottish Dragon was ready to singe Richard Clarkson's eyebrows if her friend just gave the word.

"God, no, Elsie! If anything, Richard has been a saint."

"I'm not sure _that_ would be considered very _saintly_," smirked Elsie motioning to the dark red mark on her neck.

A ghost of a smile played across Isobel's face as she said, "It really isn't Richard's fault. He is always such a gentleman, it's my fault for letting things go too far."

"You do care for him, don't you?"

"Elsie, I think I'm in love with him."

"Then I don't see what the problem is," said Elsie quizzically.

"I'm just not sure how Matthew will react when he finds out."

"Matthew loves you, I can't imagine that he would be anything less than happy for you," Elsie said as she reached over to cover Isobel's hands with her own.

"I'm not so certain." Isobel looked up at Elsie as she continued, "Richard has spoken with the doctors in London several times about Matthew's injuries and his current condition. They weren't able to remove all the shrapnel from his left leg and they're not sure if he'll be able to walk. Even if he does recover enough strength in his legs, it is likely that he will require a crutch or a cane for the rest of his life."

Elsie moved to put her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"According to the doctors in the field hospital, he's been depressed and angry. I can't imagine that he's going to receive the news very well that his mother has been happily falling in love while he's been going through all of this." Isobel turned away as her tears started to fall.

Elsie turned her friend to face her, "Don't cry, Isobel. You won't know for certain what his reaction will be until you see him so let's not worry about that now. Besides, you gave me short shrift not too long ago for not telling my best friend about my relationship with the butler. Now it's my turn…give over!"

"There's not much to tell," said Isobel with a deep sigh. "You know we've been seeing each other and being with Richard is absolutely wonderful. Whether we're working together at the hospital or spending time together at home."

Elsie just sat quietly waiting for her friend to continue.

"Richard was quite shy when we first started spending time together. It seemed like we would never get past his kissing my hand when we said goodnight and I so wanted to know what it would be like to kiss _him_." Isobel blushed and went on, "One evening he had his hand at my waist as we walked into the front parlor and I just turned in to him and kissed him."

"And how was it?" asked Elsie with a small smile on her face.

Isobel laughed a little, "I went weak in the knees and he had to put his arms around me to keep from falling. After that, things between us seemed to be so easy. I think we were beginning to consider…_progressing_ our relationship," Isobel paused for a moment, "when the news came that Matthew would soon be moved to London. Things seemed to go downhill from there."

"Downhill?" Elsie raised an eyebrow in question.

"Richard has never wavered in his devotion or his attentions. But we would be kissing or cuddling on the settee when my mind would wander for just a second to Matthew and suddenly I couldn't let him touch me and I would pull away. I know that it bothered him but he's never tried to pressure me in any way."

"Have you never told Richard about your concerns?"

"I was afraid…and he never asked. He would just quietly bid me goodnight and leave. He's been so patient and I'm so afraid of hurting him."

"You're not considering leaving him, are you?" asked Elsie.

"Matthew is my son….I may not have a choice," said Isobel resignedly.

"I think you need to have more faith…in both of them. Matthew may have a hard time with it at first, he has been through a lot but he loves you and I think he'll come around. And I see the way that Richard looks at you, he adores you and he'll do whatever it takes to make things work for you, even if that means maintaining his distance. But I think he deserves to know why he's maintaining his distance. Talk to him, Isobel."

"I will," said Isobel quietly. Suddenly she threw her arms around Elsie's shoulders giving her a huge hug. "Have I told you lately how much I appreciate your friendship?"

"You know you don't have to," said Elsie hugging her back. "So, shall we plan out what we're to do with the money that our doting _men_ have bestowed upon us?"

"What do you think we should do with it? Richard only said that he thought we should have a nice dinner out one evening."

"Charles mentioned shopping for dress fabric knowing that you and I had discussed making new dresses."

"Oh yes! And I know just the place, there's a little shop not far from the hospital. I discovered it during one of Reginald's annual conferences." Isobel suddenly smiled and blushed.

"What?" asked Elsie.

"Do you remember back a few months ago when you asked me if I ever worried about my marriage and I was telling you about how I resolved the problem?"

Elsie smiled and nodded. "And I remember my somewhat failed attempt at the same solution." They both laughed.

"Well…the fabric for Reginald's favorite nightgown came from that shop," said Isobel with a suggestive quirk to her eyebrow. "Maybe we'll find something that Charles would like."

"Isobel!" exclaimed Elsie blushing a bit herself. Then she decided that it was her turn to try turning the tables, "And perhaps we'll find something that might interest Richard?"

The conductor came by about then and announced that the next stop would be London so they began to gather their things in preparation.

-o O o-

They had just stepped down from the train when Elsie felt a hand at her elbow. She turned to find herself looking into the eyes of Mr. Bates.

Bates then tipped his hat and said, "Mrs. Carson, Mrs. Crawley, his Lordship sent me to fetch you from the station."

Isobel accepted his hand to assist her down the steps from the train. "That was nice of Lord Grantham."

"I'm to insure that you are comfortably settled into the hotel and then I'm to bring you round to his Lordship's flat for dinner this evening," said Mr. Bates.

Isobel looked over at Elsie who had a disappointed look on her face even though she was looking down at her shoes. "You'll have to give my regards to his Lordship for me, Mr. Bates but it's been a long trip and I think that I'll just have a quiet dinner in with Mrs. Carson this evening."

Mr. Bates smiled in appreciation for Mrs. Crawley's consideration of her friend's feelings. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Crawley, I should have been more clear…I'm to bring _both_ of you to dinner with his Lordship."

Elsie looked mortified.

"I wouldn't worry, Mrs. Carson," he said gently, "it's to be a private dinner. I've been invited to attend if that makes you feel any better." Elsie just rolled her eyes as he continued, "The important thing is that he's invited the doctor who is attending both Mr. Crawley and William so that he can explain everything before you go over to the hospital tomorrow morning."

"Is it that bad?" asked Elsie in a quiet voice.

Mr. Bates took a moment to instruct the driver on which hotel they were going to and opened the door to the backseat while he considered his response, "I don't think it is any _worse_ that it seems, Mrs. Carson. War in the trenches isn't easy and it can take its toll in more ways than one. I wouldn't read any more into it than what the doctor tells you." Elsie wasn't sure if his words made her feel better or worse.

**_A/N2: I love to hear back from you on what you like and I can't change what you don't like if you don't tell me! ;-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: The reviews have been great. I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the developing friendships between Isobel and Elsie as well as Richard and Charles. **_

_**Disclaimer: Forgot that darned ole pesky legaleze stuff…not mine but I like playing with them and promise to pack them up and FedEx them directly to Mr. Fellowes as soon as I'm finished! ;-)**_

Charles and Richard rolled through the countryside on their way back to Downton in a companionable silence.

"What did Elsie say when you gave her the envelope?" asked Richard finally breaking the mood.

"She started to complain but I quickly put a stop to it," replied Charles.

"You put a stop to Elsie Carson?" said Richard with a small smirk on his face.

Charles chuckled and smiled, "Alright, I was finally able to make her see reason. I suggested that perhaps they should consider shopping for the fabric for those new dresses they've been talking about for the past month."

"I only talked to Isobel about taking themselves out for a nice dinner although they may not be able to find the time."

"What do you mean?" asked Charles.

"Lord Grantham called me and told me that he planned on having them to dinner tonight…"

"Lord Grantham is sitting down to dinner with Elsie Carson?" interrupted Charles with a shocked look on his face.

"He's also invited the doctor who is attending to Matthew and William so that he can explain what's happened to them and what to expect when they arrive at the hospital," finished Richard.

"That doesn't sound good," said Charles turning suddenly serious.

Richard went on to explain what he'd learned from the attending physician as they finished the drive to Downton. He was just about to turn the motorcar into the driveway when Charles asked him to pull over to the side of the road.

"There's no sense in subjecting you to any more speculation than what you'll have to face with the Ladies tonight and I could use a good stretch of the legs." He got out of the car and turned to face Richard. "Thank you for telling me about Matthew and William. I'll see you at dinner tonight, why don't you park down by the stables and that will give you an excuse to come through below stairs at the end of the evening to retrieve your motorcar."

"I'll do that. See you tonight," called out Richard as he drove off.

Charles started down the long driveway with his head bowed deep in thought. He worried about Elsie being alone at the hospital. He knew that she loved that boy as if he were her own son and would worry if there wasn't anything that she could do for him. He was contemplating what he would say to her on the telephone tonight when he walked through the backdoor and into the hallway to the servants' dining room.

"Mr. Carson, is that you?" sang out Mrs. Patmore's voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore," he responded continuing down the hall.

She poked her head out the kitchen doorway, "Her Ladyship wants to see you right away. I think there are going to be last minute guests for dinner considering the changes she's made to the menu."

"Thank you, Mrs. Patmore," he said with a small smile on his face.

-o O o-

Elsie was wide-eyed as she trailed behind Isobel through the lobby of the hotel. Between the gilt trims and the crystal chandeliers she was awestruck. She finally reached out and took hold of Isobel's hand, stopping her just short of the front desk.

"Isobel, I can't stay here!" exclaimed Elsie in a loud whisper.

"Why ever not?" asked Isobel.

"For one thing, Charles and I can't afford it," she said with a deep sigh. "Besides, it wouldn't be appropriate."

Being the daughter of a doctor, Isobel was born neither above stairs nor below stairs. Working in the hospital as a nurse alongside her doctor-husband, she had seen it all – health and illness, philanthropy and greed, love and hatred – and they existed in all levels of society and so Isobel tended not to draw distinctions along class lines.

When Matthew became heir apparent to the Grantham estate, Isobel became a member of the upper classes whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not. There was a certain level within which she was expected to operate and this was brought jarringly home to her by the reaction of her best friend.

"Elsie, I'm so sorry," began Isobel, "Things were happening so quickly I didn't even consider when I asked Richard to change the reservation from one room to two."

"That's alright," said Elsie soothingly. "I'm sure that Mr. Bates can help me find a room nearby." Isobel's face fell and she looked near to tears. Elsie put her arm around Isobel's shoulder and asked, "Whatever is the matter?"

"I just don't want to be alone tonight," sniffed Isobel. "I don't know what to expect tomorrow and I was looking forward to sitting up and chatting with you 'until the wee hours' just to ease my mind and now…" she trailed off.

Elsie had never seen this side of Isobel before. She always seemed so strong and self-confident. She independently ran the hospital wards for Dr. Clarkson and did battle regularly with the feisty Lady Violet so it surprised Elsie to see her so vulnerable on several occasions today.

Suddenly Isobel looked up and said, "Would you consider sharing a room with me?"

The thought of staying in such a grand hotel still made Elsie feel uncomfortable but in her heart of hearts, she knew that she didn't really want to spend the night alone either so she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

After they had checked in and the porter was ready to take their cases upstairs, Mr. Bates inquired, "We have several errands to run for his Lordship, will an hour be enough time for you to settle in?"

"That would be fine, Mr. Bates," replied Isobel.

-o O o-

Charles was just instructing Anna and Tobias on the last of the preparations for dinner when he looked at his watch and realized that Richard would be coming through the back door below stairs at any moment.

"Tobias, don't forget to uncork the wine so that it can breathe before dinner. I have to retrieve something from my pantry and I shall return shortly." He headed down the servants' stairway just as the back door opened. "This way Richard, let's see if we can get you upstairs and into the front room before anyone notices." Richard laughed and followed him quickly up the stairs.

They reached his Lordship's study without incident and Charles poured him a whiskey. They exited the study with Charles leading the way just as the Ladies were coming down the stairs.

"Aah! Nowhere would someone find a fairer sight than this…four beautiful muses floating down the staircase." He bent gallantly at the waist to kiss the hands of each of the four women.

A small smirk crossed Charles face for a moment before he drew himself up into his stoic butler personae and announced, "And that must be the fifth fair muse arriving now." They could hear the crunch of gravel as Branson pulled the motorcar to a stop near the main door.

Richard looked up from kissing Lady Sybil's hand and cocked a quizzical eyebrow at Charles.

"Lady Violet," announced Charles. He opened the front door and took her coat as she breezed through the doorway.

Lady Cora smothered the smile that sprang to her lips but couldn't hide the amused expression in her eyes. The younger ladies giggled and tittered behind their hands trying to imagine their starchy grandmother as a fair muse.

"What is going on?" asked Lady Violet noting the snickers and giggles.

"Nothing, Grandmama," said Lady Mary linking her arm with her grandmother's. "You've arrived just in time to greet Dr. Clarkson who will be joining us for dinner. Can Carson get you something to drink?"

"A sherry would be nice," said Lady Violet as she allowed her granddaughter to lead her into the front parlor.

-o O o-

Mr. Bates took their coats as they entered the London flat. His Lordship came forward to greet them and introduce them to Dr. Anthony Markham. Isobel and Dr. Markham moved into the front room while Lord Grantham paused to speak directly to Mrs. Carson.

"Mrs. Carson, please don't feel nervous," he said.

Elsie gave him a small but grim smile as she replied, "I do feel a bit out of my element, your Lordship."

"I understand but I thought it important that you were able to speak directly to the doctor attending William in a place where you could receive answers to your questions." He took her elbow to guide her towards the front room. "William is on the general ward which is crowded, noisy and it is often the case that the doctor is unavailable to speak directly with the family of patients."

"But I am not William's family," said Elsie with a concerned look on her face.

"With both of his parents gone, Downton is William's family and as the Lord of Downton Abbey, I say you are that boy's mother and there will be no questions at the hospital."

"Thank you, your Lordship," said Elsie quietly accepting the glass of sherry offered to her by Mr. Bates.

Taking his own glass off the tray, Lord Grantham continued, "I'm glad that you've taken an interest in William and that he will have a mother figure below stairs to support him should he recover and return to Downton."

Elsie's heart lurched in her chest. "Should he recover," she thought to herself. Just then she could feel Isobel's fingers grasp her hand with a reassuring squeeze. She turned a grateful smile to her friend just as Mr. Bates announced that dinner was served.

_**A/N2: In my little AU, I chose for William to have both parents gone…hope that doesn't upset anyone. I waited until this note so as not to give away any plot secrets! Reviews welcomed and encouraged!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: More 'boy side, girl side'...kinda' hard to avoid since the girls are together and so far away from the boys...LOL! Let's see how Richard handles the ladies, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: Mr. Fellowes might not be aware that I've borrowed his characters but if you're reading this Julian...they're having a great time, despite the tension and angst, and I'll send them home as soon as we've resolved any outstanding issues in our AU. **_

They had finished dinner and were sitting around the table with tea and dessert when the conversation turned to more serious matters.

"Mrs. Crawley," began Dr. Markham, "Matthew's physical condition, is very good. He was injured when a land mine went off near him and he was hit by several pieces of shrapnel to the left leg and hip. Luckily, the injury to his hip was clean and did little damage. The shrapnel in his left leg was more troublesome. Upon arrival at the hospital in France, the surgeons determined that attempting to remove the piece that had lodged in the back of his upper thigh would cause permanent damage to his nerves and most probably cause permanent paralysis of the leg. By leaving the shrapnel behind, it is possible that it will not interfere with his recovery and that he may eventually regain use of the leg and be able to function in a fairly normal manner."

Isobel listened intently and waited until he was finished before asking questions. "You said his physical condition was good. That would seem to imply that his mental condition is not good?"

"I believe that the biggest hindrance to Mr. Crawley's recovery is his attitude and disposition," said Dr. Markham. "He becomes easily frustrated at his apparent lack of progress and he tends to vent that frustration on the staff and other patients. He has taken to refusing his therapy which will only exacerbate the problem." Isobel nodded in acknowledgement. "I would like to recommend that he be discharged and sent home but unless I can be assured that he will continue with his physical therapy at the village hospital under Dr. Clarkson, I cannot in good conscience make that recommendation."

"Well then," said Isobel with a steely glint in her eye, "Maybe it's time to remind my son exactly how formidable a force his mother can be."

That seemed to ease the tension a bit until Dr. Markham turned to Elsie. "Mrs. Carson is it? Mr. Mason's case is quite a bit different"

"In what way, Dr. Markham?" asked Elsie.

"There appears to be nothing physically wrong with Mr. Mason. A mortar round exploded near him but except for a few scrapes and bruises from the impact of debris, he appeared perfectly normal when he arrived unconscious at the hospital in France. What we've found can happen is that the percussive force of the mortar can cause the brain to swell and render the patient unconscious."

"Percuss…I don't understand," said Elsie shaking her head.

Dr. Markham nodded, "When a mortar explodes, there is an invisible force or wave that passes through the body and it has been known to have an impact on internal organs and to the brain. In Mr. Mason's case it appears that it caused his brain to swell rendering him unconscious."

"Will the swelling go down?" asked Elsie.

"We believe that the swelling in Mr. Mason's brain has dissipat…has gone completely."

"Then why is he still unconscious?"

"We do not know. He is currently in what we call a 'coma state' which can last anywhere from a few hours to…well…some patients have been known to wake up from a coma after many years. There is nothing we can do at this point but care for his physical needs and wait patiently."

Elsie seemed to deflate as she sank back in her chair upon hearing the news. Isobel reached over and patted her arm as Dr. Markham went on.

"There really isn't anything more that we can do here in London that couldn't be done for Mr. Mason in the village hospital, so I will be recommending that he be released next week when the next round of patients is transferred to Dr. Clarkson."

"He'll be close enough for regular visits," said Isobel as she continued to rub Elsie's arm to comfort her.

Dr. Markham looked at his watch and said, "I really should make a last round of the ward shortly so I will have to bid you all good-night."

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Markham," said his Lordship rising from the table.

"Please don't get up, if Mr. Bates will be kind enough to get my coat, I'll see myself out," he said following Mr. Bates out of the room.

"I'm sorry that the news wasn't better," began his Lordship, "It is my understanding that I am to remind you to telephone the Abbey to let the family know that you have arrived safe and sound. If you are agreeable, I'd like to suggest placing the call from my study. I'd like to talk to Cora for a few moments but after that, I have work to attend to over at the war office and I've arranged for Bates and Marcus to see you back to the hotel whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Robert," said Isobel smiling up at him. "We'll wait here to give you some privacy." Robert nodded and walked to his study.

Isobel moved her chair closer to Elsie's so she could put her arm around her shoulders. "We'll have our sons home before you know it. And then heaven help them if they don't behave themselves!" she said as she nudged Elsie trying to lighten the mood.

-o O o-

The Ladies had finished their second course when Dr. Clarkson finished telling them about Matthew and William and what Elsie and Isobel would be facing when they made their first visit to the hospital.

There was a momentary silence with everyone waiting to see if Lady Mary would say anything. She and Matthew Crawley had been engaged at one point before he enlisted in the army. "I'm glad to hear that Matthew is doing as well as he is. Perhaps his depression will ease a bit with Cousin Isobel there to care for him." In a surprisingly tender gesture, Lady Violet reached over and squeezed her granddaughter's hand in recognition of what those words may have cost her emotionally.

"I hope papa is doing well. I wrote him a long letter with the latest gossip in the village," said Lady Edith trying to lighten the mood.

"I expect that he's already received your letters from Mrs. Carson this evening," replied Dr. Clarkson, "I think that you may get the chance to speak with your father shortly. He told me that he would call after dinner so that Mrs. Crawley and Mrs. Carson could talk to the family and tell them that they'd arrived safely."

"Speaking of Mrs. Crawley," piped up Lady Edith, "I thought I saw her arrive with you in your motorcar one afternoon last week but I never did see her here at the house."

Charles was standing by the sideboard in full view of Dr. Clarkson. He was wearing his neutral butler expression but was able to catch Richard's eye as he rolled his own indicating that the interrogation was about to begin.

"Hmm, that must have been the afternoon that she had an appointment with Mrs. Carson," he said after several moments of consideration.

"And you drove Isobel Crawley all the way out here to Downton so that _she_ could keep a personal appointment?" snorted Lady Violet.

"As it turned out, I had an appointment with Mr. Carson and Mr. Laughton so I was already coming out to Downton from the hospital," said Richard carefully avoiding the fact that he and Isobel were in the habit of comparing schedules so that they could ride together whenever possible.

"And how did you find out she was coming to Downton?" asked Lady Cora innocently. Charles had hoped that she would not be a party to the interrogation but supposed that her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Mrs. Crawley and I work rather closely together at the hospital and as such have become friends," he said trying to 'tread lightly' as Charles had recommended. "She and I were leaving the hospital at the same time and I happened to ask where she was off to. When she mentioned coming to Downton, I offered to let her ride with me."

"Was that what happened the day before yesterday?" asked Lady Sybil sweetly.

"No, that was a direct result of the news about Matthew and William," said Richard with relief that there was a specific reason for the trip together earlier this week. "As soon as I informed her about Matthew and the discovery of William's identity, we both decided that it was important to give the news to Mr. and Mrs. Carson in person.

"Why the sudden interest in Mrs. Crawley's personal life?" Lady Violet asked looking from one to the other of her granddaughters.

"Your grandmother is right, if we want to know what Cousin Isobel is up to we should ask _her_." Lady Cora smiled apologetically at Dr. Clarkson.

Just then Anna appeared in the dining room. "Mr. Carson, his Lordship is on the telephone in your pantry."

"Ah, thank you, Anna," Charles said dismissing her with a nod. "Your Ladyship, you may pick up the telephone in his Lordship's study." Charles stepped up to remove her chair as she rose and moved to the study.

"Girls, why don't you go and talk to your father first," she said seeing the disappointed look on Lady Violet's face when it seemed that she might not be invited to speak with her son. They hurried out the door excited as if they were still little girls at the prospect of getting to talk on the new telephone.

Lady Cora stopped beside Lady Violet's chair. "Carson, could you please bring along two sherries to the front parlor? Lady Violet and I will wait there for our turn to talk with Robert when the girls are finished." Cora offered her hand to her mother-in-law who gave her a small smile of appreciation at being included in the family conversation.

"Right away, mi'Lady!" said Charles snapping to attention in appreciation of Lady Cora's compassionate gesture.

**_A/N2: Whew! Saved by the bell...errr...telephone! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged...Thanks!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here we go with a bit more bromance and a bit of the cute factor for our favorite couple.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine and I recently found out that I'll likely have to return them soon because there's definitely going to be a series three….whoo-hoo!**_

Richard stepped over to Charles as he turned to pour the sherry. "I'd like to speak to Isobel but I'd rather the family not know about it," he said.

"Go down through the servants' entrance, there beside the sideboard and you can wait in my pantry," said Charles grinning at Richard over his shoulder. "I'll make your excuses to the Ladies."

"But how will I know when to pick up the extension?" he asked. "I wouldn't want to interrupt you and Elsie."

"I'm sure I'll be left alone when I talk with Elsie," Charles said as he picked up the tray and turned to face his friend. "I'll have Tobias usher the Ladies through to the drawing room if they do not wish to retire for the evening. I'll have Anna wait outside the study and I'll send her down to you when it is time. Now off you go!" he gave Richard a reassuring smile as motioned towards the sideboard and turned to go out the door to the front parlor.

-o O o-

Charles delivered the two sherries and returned to the dining room to meet Tobias and Anna. Setting his tray on the sideboard he motioned for Tobias and Anna to begin clearing up the dishes.

"Tobias, if the Ladies decide to move through to the drawing room instead of retiring for the evening after their conversations with his Lordship, I would appreciate it if you wait on them until they are ready to retire."

Tobias nodded his head in acknowledgement. He understood that this was becoming a regular assignment for him so that Mr. Carson could complete his other duties for the evening. Tobias had even begun to recognize that this often allowed Mr. Carson to retire early with Mrs. Carson but he didn't mind. He liked the old couple and had found them to be strict but fair heads of staff. Tobias felt that there was a lot that he could learn from Mr. Carson that could lead to Tobias earning his own spot as a butler somewhere and so he was more than willing to take on these tasks, especially if they kept him on the good side of the old man.

Tobias had taken a tray of crystal down to the scullery leaving Anna and Charles in the dining room. "Anna, I need to ask a favor of you and it involves the utmost discretion." Charles knew that he could count on Anna's discretion when it came to Dr. Clarkson's waiting in his pantry. "I'm hoping to speak with Mrs. Carson after his Lordship's conversation with the family. I would appreciate it if you could wait for me outside the study and when I come tell you, would you please go downstairs to my pantry and deliver a message to Dr. Clarkson?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson," she said smiling at him. She gathered up a tray of china and passed Tobias as she headed down the stairs.

-o O o-

Charles went to check on the Ladies in the front parlor. Lady Violet was just coming out of the study when he arrived. They had known each other for a good many years and he had come to admire her strength and fortitude. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow inviting a comment should she wish.

"He sounds tired," she said with frown.

"He has a lot of responsibility sitting on his shoulders and he takes it very seriously," replied Charles.

"He always did," she sighed. "The girls have retired for the evening, Carson, and I think that I shall do the same. Would you please have Branson bring the car around and give my regards to Cora when she's finished?"

"I will your Ladyship," said Charles with a slight bow before going to ring for Mr. Branson. He returned with her coat and offered her his arm to escort her out to the motorcar.

-o O o-

When Lord Grantham returned to the dining room he said, "Apparently, there was a bit of a dinner party this evening with Dr. Clarkson and my mother. I was able to speak with all of my girls." He seemed very pleased as he stepped over to Elsie's chair. "Cora was going to send Mr. Carson to the telephone so I believe that you are next, Mrs. Carson." He walked Elsie to his study and closed the door behind her to give her some privacy.

"Cousin Isobel," he said turning to her, "I'll be…ah, Bates, good you're here…I'll be returning to the war office now if you'll be so good as to escort the ladies back to their hotel when they've finished?"

Bates helped him on with his coat and handed him his hat. "Yes, Sir."

"Cousin Robert, you didn't by chance speak with Dr. Clarkson as well?" Isobel asked shyly. "It's just that I was wondering how things were going at the hospital."

"I'm sorry but Dr. Clarkson had made his excuses and departed while the girls were on the telephone. I hope I'll see you before you leave London, Cousin." He tipped his hat and headed for the door missing the flicker of disappointment that crossed her face upon hearing his words.

-o O o-

"Charles?" asked Elsie hesitantly into the telephone.

"Tell me," he said quietly hearing the quiver of tears in her voice.

"I don't understand it all but…" and she proceeded to tell him everything that the doctor had explained to them about William and about Matthew.

"It sounds like Matthew could use a kick in the pants," said Charles testily.

"I think his mother plans to take care of that," said Elsie with a small snort. She was soothed by the sound of his deep chuckle coming through the telephone. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, my girl," came his voice filled with longing. "Curious thing though, I decided to stay here in the servants' quarters while you were away and when I went to hang my suit in the wardrobe I found my spare bathrobe was missing."

"That was me," said Elsie hesitantly, "It never occurred to me that you might stay in the servants' quarters. I brought the bathrobe from that wardrobe with me."

"Whatever for?" asked Charles.

Feeling sheepish she explained, "Your bathrobe smells like you and when I wear it…it's as if you're here with your arms around me."

"So that's why I come in sometimes and find you asleep on the sofa in my bathrobe," he chuckled softly. "I must confess, I brought your nightgown up from the cottage for the very same reason."

"You're planning to wear my nightgown to bed?" said Elsie overcome by a fit of the giggles.

Charles laughed at the thought. "No, don't be silly, but I do fold it up and place it on my pillow so that it smells like your head is on the pillow next to mine."

"Sentimental old fool," said Elsie affectionately. "His Lordship said that there was a dinner party with Richard and Lady Violet this evening, that must have been a barrel of laughs."

"Oh yes, Lady Edith and Lady Sybil have both noticed Richard driving Isobel around the estate on days that they never end up seeing her at the main house. They've grown suspicious that there is something between the two of them and invited Richard to dinner to pump him for information."

"Poor man!" exclaimed Elsie.

"Richard handled it very well" said Charles quickly, "That reminds me, Richard is down in my pantry waiting to speak with Isobel."

"Down in your pantry?" she asked.

"Richard wouldn't really have a need to speak with his Lordship or with you so putting him on the telephone in the study, in front of the girls, would only have confirmed their suspicions. I'll go send Anna down to tell him it's time while you go get Isobel."

"Charles?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Elsie. And I can't wait until you're home so I can show you how much," he said seductively.

"Me too…I'll go get Isobel."

-o O o-

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel now?" asked Isobel when Elsie stepped out of the study.

"Only if you don't want to talk to Richard," said Elsie trying to keep a straight face.

"But Robert said that Richard had gone home after dinner," said Isobel, her face lighting up.

"He made his excuses and went down to the butler's pantry so that the rest of the family wouldn't know," said Elsie pushing her friend towards the door.

Isobel picked up the receiver saying, "Richard, is that you?"

"Just another moment Isobel," came Charles voice, "I've sent Anna down to the pantry to tell him it's time." They both heard Richard pick up the extension.

"Isobel?"

"I'm here, Richard."

"I'll bid you both a good-night then and Isobel?"

"Yes, Charles?"

"Please look after Elsie, I think that she's taking the news about William a bit harder than she's letting on."

"I will Charles, I promise."

"Thank you and good-night then." They both heard the click when Charles hung up the telephone.

"How are you, my dear?" asked Richard with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Dr. Markham said that he would be ready to release Matthew to come home with therapy at the village hospital but not until he's certain that Matthew will be cooperative."

"That would be very important," said Richard

"Well, I plan to impress upon my son exactly how important his cooperation is…and the consequences of having to deal with his mother should he refuse!" she said evenly.

Richard chuckled, "Now, now Isobel, don't frighten the poor boy."

Isobel gave a small laugh, "Richard?"

"Yes, dear?"

"There's something that I'd like to discuss with you," she began hesitantly, "I was going to wait until after we returned from London but Elsie thinks that I shouldn't wait.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

-o O o-

Charles was walking down the hallway with several pieces of silver in his hands when the door to his pantry opened and Richard stepped out.

"Oh my, you look like you could use that brandy," said Charles.

"What? I'm sorry…" he trailed off.

"Come," Charles commanded, "Sit down." He set the silver on the side table and closed the pantry door behind them. He walked over to his desk and removed the bottle of brandy from the bottom drawer, poured two glasses and handed one to Richard. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't hand me that, a man doesn't go from grinning like a cheshire cat to tripping over his own long face in the breadth of a telephone call unless something has happened," said Charles looking over the rim of his glass. "Out with it."

"It's Isobel," Richard said with a deep sigh, "I thought our relationship was progressing well and suddenly she began pulling away."

"I don't mean to pry," began Charles, "but is there any chance that things were progressing too quickly for her?"

"I don't think so but I suppose," said Richard. "Charles, I've never been very good at this sort of thing and so I've sort of let Isobel take lead." Richard looked into his glass with a wry grin on his face. "I would probably still be holding her hand and kissing her cheek if not for Isobel. She initiated our first kiss."

Charles just lifted a questioning eyebrow and waited for him to go on.

"She about fell into my arms one evening after dinner and when she finally pulled away, I felt as though the rug had been pulled out from under me. Then one night I was kissing her on the sofa and she pushed me back against the pillows, slipped her hands under my jacket and…and…there's no better word for it, she _snuggled_ into my arms, I thought I must have died and gone to heaven." Both men chuckled at the analogy.

"Perhaps that is the problem, she needs for _you_ to take the lead," said Charles.

"I'm not so certain," replied Richard. "I always let her take the lead in moving to the next step but once I was certain of what she wanted, I had no reservations about leading." Richard stared into the bottom of his glass before continuing, "Perhaps you were right about progressing too quickly."

Charles reached over and poured them both another drink.

"That night after we'd been to see you and Elsie with the news about Matthew and William, I took her home and we opened a bottle of wine to celebrate. We were _snuggling_ on the sofa," he said blushing slightly, "and she looked so beautiful in the firelight. She was doing just as much…_exploring_…as I was and it felt so _right_ at that moment."

"So you made love to her," Charles finally spoke into the silence.

"No…I didn't," said Richard, "I wanted to and I thought the feeling was mutual but suddenly she stiffened and pulled away from me. I didn't press her to continue and she seemed so distraught that I didn't even ask her what the matter was. I told her everything was alright and then I gave her a hug and a kiss and I bid her good-night."

"And have you been that close since then?" asked Charles.

"No, we haven't. We've barely been close enough to _snuggle_," said Richard setting his glass on the desk. "It seems as though we just get relaxed and suddenly she's pulling away again."

"All of this happened before Isobel went to London," said Charles, "so what happened on the telephone just now to put you in such low spirits?"

"She explained why she has been distancing herself from me," Richard said quietly. "She's afraid that Matthew will object to our relationship."

Charles sat quietly for a moment and then said, "I admit that I wasn't pleased when Matthew was named as the heir to the Grantham estate but as I've grown to know him, I have found him to be a fair-minded young man and I cannot believe that he would object to a relationship that makes his mother so happy."

"She's afraid that if she let's our relationship progress much further that I'll be hurt if she _is_ forced to choose. Truth is Charles, it feels as though she's already chosen and I admit it, I am hurt."

"Matthew is her son and so I suppose it is natural that she will always choose him first," said Charles with a measured tone. "I think that you both have to have a little faith that he will come around in the end. Are you willing to take the lead, Richard?"

"But she wants me to keep my distance!" he exclaimed.

"Does she?" asked Charles raising an eyebrow at him. "If it does turn out to be as rough as she believes it might be, she's going to need you…to support her when she needs to be firm with him and to know when to hold her when he makes her cry."

"But how? I haven't a clue where to begin," said Richard shaking his head.

"There's no magic to it," chuckled Charles, "start by talking to her. Tell her that you'll be there for her, whether it is close enough to hold her or at a distance so that she doesn't feel pressured to make any decisions one way or the other."

"I'll think about it," said Richard rising from his chair. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Charles as he walked him to the back door.

"For listening," began Richard, "And for being such a good friend."

_**A/N2: Hope you drop me a note to let me know what you think! ;-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: We finally arrive at the hospital…is it better or worse than expected…let's see!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine and I know that I have to have them back to ITV in time for Series 3.**_

Isobel and Elsie arrived at the hospital early the next morning. Dr. Markham swept in and escorted Isobel down the north wing hallway leaving Elsie to deal with the head nurse in order to find out where William was.

"William Mason," said Elsie for the third time trying her best not to lose her temper.

"He's that coma patient in the general ward," said one of the younger nurses as she dumped a stack of charts onto the desk next to an already daunting stack that the head nurse was trying her best to work on.

"Down that hallway, second door on the right," said the head nurse in exasperation pointing vaguely towards the south wing.

As Elsie walked slowly down the hallway towards the general ward she passed by patients lying on gurneys in the hallways and there were a few soldiers up and around in wheelchairs. Some were missing limbs while others just stared off into the distance not seeming to have any injuries at all.

As she approached the general ward, there was a cacophony of sound coming through the partially open door. She looked through the glass in the upper half of the door and could see the crowded conditions. Some sat in small groups playing chess or cribbage while others tossed a rugby ball across the room. All were yelling and making lewd remarks about the young nurses.

Elsie squared her shoulders and pulled herself up into her best interpretation of the Scottish Dragon and pushed open the door. The noise died down to a dull buzz as she began to walk between the beds looking for William.

There was a pretty, young nurse with dark hair similar to Lady Sybil struggling to get one of the patients from his bed and into a wheelchair. The young soldier had lost both his right arm and a significant portion of his right leg and was struggling to balance on his left. The nurse had one arm around his waist while she tried to hold the wheelchair steady. Elsie quickly walked over to lend a hand.

"Thank you, Miss….uh, Mrs.?" asked the soldier after finally getting the chance to look Elsie in the face.

"Mrs…Mrs. Carson," she replied. Elsie looked up at the nurse and said, "I'm looking for William Mason."

"We put him down the end of the ward, Mum," said the nurse pointing down the row of beds. "It's the quietest down there."

"Thank you," replied Elsie nodding her head and smiling down at the soldier as the nurse turned and pushed him out towards the hallway.

Elsie tried to keep a smile on her face as she passed down the row of beds but it literally broke her heart to see so many men broken and battered…and so young, most of them barely old enough to be off their mother's apron strings or so it seemed.

She found William lying in the last bed. Now that she could see William for herself, she better understood what Dr. Markham had told her the night before. His pale face had a peaceful look, as though he were just sleeping. There was a small cut on his forehead just above his left eyebrow that looked like it would leave a scar but otherwise, you would not believe that he'd just come off the battlefield. She glanced down and noticed that his bedclothes were a bit askew as if pulled up hastily and long forgotten.

"Alright, William," said Elsie with a matter of fact tone to her voice, "Let's get you straightened round so we can have a proper talk." She took off her hat and coat and looked around for a place to put them when a young soldier walked over and placed an empty chair at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you," she said looking up at him with a questioning look.

"Just call me Ian, Mum," he said quietly.

"Thank you, Ian, but I don't want to be taking away your chair," she said.

"I can just as easily sit on my bed," said the young man, "Besides, me Mum would twist my ear off if I didn't give up my seat to a lady." He grinned at her and turned to a bed across the aisle.

Elsie set her hat, her coat and her handbag on the chair and then set about getting William settled more comfortably in the bed. She reached under the covers to straighten the bed sheets and smoothed the hospital gown down over his legs. She then pulled his arms out to lie on top of the covers as she turned them back across his chest. She moved her belongings to the foot of the bed so that she could place the chair beside him and hold his hand while she talked to him.

"Oh William," she said smoothing his hair off his forehead. "I don't know whether or not you can hear me but we've been so worried about you. We just got the news that you were here in London a few days ago. Mr. Carson arranged for me to come down to check on you. You know what a 'mother hen' he can be when he gets a bee in his bonnet…" and so she settled in to give him all the latest gossip at Downton.

-o O o-

Dr. Markham strode with purpose down the north wing of the hospital.

"But what about Mrs. Carson?" Isobel asked breathlessly trying to keep up.

"The nurses will take care of her," he said distractedly, "My first priority at the moment is your son."

Isobel started to get angry, first with being rushed down the hallway and then with his apparently biased attitude toward Elsie and William. But then she saw Matthew sitting in a wheelchair beside his bed and everything else was forgotten.

He looked very pale and had a sullen look on his face as he stared out the window into the hospital gardens.

"Matthew," began Isobel but her throat became choked with tears. He turned to look at her but said nothing. They had never been given to overly dramatic displays of affection but they had always been close. They were friends as well as mother and son and that usually manifested itself with an affectionate humor in their banter but today, there was nothing. Standing there before him it felt as if there was an insurmountable wall between them. She stepped over beside him and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"How are you, Mother?" he asked with a slightly sarcastic tinge to his voice.

"I'm fine, Matthew, and you?" she asked not giving in to his dour attitude.

"Except for not being able to walk," he snorted, "They tell me that I'm just fine."

"Oh, Matthew!"

"Mother, please don't," he began, "I really don't want to talk about it."

Isobel didn't want their first meeting to deteriorate into an argument so she decided not to push him. "Humor your mother then and let me take you out into the gardens," she said. He nodded as she stepped up behind him to begin pushing his wheelchair.

"I can do it," said Matthew, "If you'll just open the door."

The rooms on the officers' ward all had doors that opened directly into the gardens. Isobel opened the door from Matthew's room and stood beside it as he pushed his way through. They came to a bench under an old oak tree and he motioned for her to sit down.

"So, tell me all the latest news about Downton," said Matthew with a concerted effort at being civil. Isobel proceeded to tell him about how the village hospital was becoming overcrowded and they were considering trying to find a place to open a convalescent hospital. She shared the latest antics of the Crawley sisters trying hard to avoid talking about Mary.

"And I guess the biggest news is that Charles and Elsie are married," she without fanfare or preamble.

"Old Carson finally married Mrs. Hughes," said Matthew shaking his head. "It's about time don't you think?"

"No, you missed my meaning, they've _been_ married…for the last six years," explained Isobel.

"Really!" exclaimed Matthew with a look of genuine amusement on his face. "That must be why I've always felt that they_ should_ be married."

A nurse came by just then to announce that luncheon was ready.

"Matthew, I'd like to go down and check on Elsie if you don't mind," said Isobel. She continued when she saw the puzzled look on Matthew's face, "Mrs. Carson came to London with me to check on William. He's over on the general ward and I'd like to see how she's doing. Mr. Carson was a bit worried that she might not hold up very well given his condition."

"Why don't you take Mrs. Carson out to lunch," said Matthew. "I have therapy directly afterwards anyway and there won't be anything for you to do here until the next visiting hour."

"I could be with you during your physical therapy, I am a nurse if you remember," she said gently teasing him.

"I'd really rather you didn't. It will be hard enough without having you there being disappointed in me as well," he said with a defeated tone in his voice.

"Matthew, you could never disappoint me," said Isobel taking his hand. "You're my son and I love you."

"I love you too, now off you go with Mrs. Carson," he said as one of the nurses came over to take him off to lunch. "They won't let me have my pudding if I'm late to the table." She stood and watched as the nurse pushed him over to the dining room doorway.

-o O o-

Isobel walked down the eerily quiet south wing looking for the general ward. Usually, this part of the hospital would be alive with noise and people moving in and out of rooms. When she arrived at the double doors and stepped inside, she could see all of the men down at the far end of the room gathered around a single bed at the end of the row. She could also hear Elsie's voice in full Scottish brogue telling a story about when the Crawley girls were 'wee ones'. Isobel smiled to herself as she watched the soft smiles on the men's faces as they listened to her story, forgetting for a short time about their own troubles.

Suddenly, the nurses and a couple of orderlies arrived to deliver the patient's lunch trays. Isobel caught Elsie's eye as she headed down the aisle between the beds.

"It seems that you've enchanted them all," said Isobel with a big smile.

"Oh no," said Elsie shaking her head. "I was just telling William all the latest news at Downton and the men just started asking questions." Turning to look at her friend she said, "Aren't you having lunch with Matthew?"

"He said that he has therapy directly after lunch and that I should take you out to tea and come back during the evening visiting hours," she said looking down at the floor.

Elsie reached out and took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Right! Off we go then?"

_**A/N2: Would love to know what you're thinking… ;-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews. Just wanted to let folks know that when I had Ian refer to Elsie as 'mum' in the last chapter, I meant it as a sign of respect to her and recognition (or assumption since he doesn't know for sure) that Elsie was William's mother. I think of "ma'am" as more of an American term and 'mum' as a British term that younger folks would use when addressing an older female. Those of you from England and Scotland, please correct me if I'm way off base on this as I would like to get it right, now and in future chapters of this story. **_

_**Now for the good stuff…lunch out and SHOPPING! LOL!**_

_**Disclaimer: They belong to ITV and Mr. Fellowes, I'm just glad of the chance to play with them in my own little AU for the moment. **_

They stepped out onto the front steps of the hospital into a clear crisp October afternoon. It had been surprisingly dry this year making it more enjoyable to be out of doors. They made their way across the busy street to 'Mrs. Trimble's Tea Room' where they settled into a plateful of sandwiches and a large pot of tea.

"Tell me," said Elsie when they'd both had a chance to finish a cup of tea.

"You're beginning to sound like Charles," said Isobel with a small laugh.

"Don't tell him that," Elsie said with a smile.

"I don't know Elsie. The way that Dr. Markham talked at dinner I was expecting an angry petulant young man. The man I saw was sullen and despondent. I don't think I've seen him this way since Magnus died."

"Magnus?" asked Elsie pouring them both another cup of tea.

"Reginald had a border collie before we were married. Magnus was already seven or eight years old when Matthew was born. He finally died of old age when Matthew was five. He mourned the loss of that dog for weeks. Nothing would console him, he wouldn't let me hold him or hug him either. It just about broke my heart at the time."

"And now you think that he'll turn away from you if you try to approach him," said Elsie quietly.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Isobel. "My mind says that he's a grown man and would do well but in my heart, he's my little boy and I don't know what I would do if he turned from me now."

"Even grown men need their mothers every once in awhile, whether they know it or not," grumbled Elsie. "Perhaps you could convince him that at least coming home to Downton would get him away from Dr. Markham and the therapists."

"Perhaps but it wouldn't be any easier at the village hospital," said Isobel staring into her teacup. "Richard would be just as firm as Dr. Markham is with him."

"That could be a good thing. Maybe Matthew needs a sort of father figure, someone to be firm with him but having only his best interests at heart."

"Now you really are pushing the boundaries, Elsie," said Isobel, "Richard, a father figure?"

"If you are going to continue your relationship with Richard, he will be stepping into the position of father figure for Matthew. Besides, if they can work their way through all of this, they'll be able to come to some solution regarding your relationship."

"You make is sound so easy," snorted Isobel. "The only problem is that I've already told Richard to keep his distance."

"Ah, last night's telephone call," said Elsie, "that's why you were so quiet the rest of the evening. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I was so wrapped up in feeling miserable for myself that I didn't want to talk with anyone about it."

"Richard is a smart man, I think he'll be able to figure out when you need him and when you don't. Besides, the two of you will be able to talk things through when you get back to Crawley House," said Elsie matter of factly.

"That seems to be your answer for everything," said Isobel looking directly at Elsie. "Do you and Charles _talk_ this much?"

"Probably not as much as we should," laughed Elsie, "but more than we used to. We used to find ourselves fighting and arguing over the smallest things and when we finally got down to the truth of the matter, it would turn out that if one of us had just shared our thoughts or feelings earlier we could have avoided much of the heartache."

"Mmm…" was Isobel's response.

"We've practiced enough to know when to suspect that the other is holding something back, hence the 'tell me'," said Elsie raising an eyebrow and covering her friend's hand with her own.

Isobel nodded her head in acknowledgement and said, "I'll think about it." Looking down at the watch pinned to her collar she continued, "Well, it's another hour or so until visiting hours begin again, shall we go over to the dress shop and look at those fabrics."

"We don't need to do that, especially if you'd rather go back to the hotel and have a rest before you see Matthew again."

"Charles will be highly disappointed if you don't come home with something for a new outfit, after he's given you express instructions to go shopping," said Isobel raising an eyebrow at Elsie. "Besides, I'm not really in the mood for a nap, I'd rather be out doing something."

"Then shopping it is," said Elsie picking up the bill to pay it.

"Let me get that," said Isobel trying to take the bill from her.

"If you truly want this friendship to be one of equals, then you cannot start worrying about things like who's paying the bills. Charles and I may not be part of the peerage but we do well enough that I can afford to take my best friend out for tea once in awhile."

-o O o-

The bell over the door jingled as the two women stepped into the shop. Up in the windows of the shop against one wall were dresses on forms showing off the latest styles. The opposite wall was covered from floor to ceiling with shelves of fabric in all the latest textiles, weaves and colors.

Elsie's eyes were wide as saucers as she tried to take everything in at once. Isobel just smiled as she headed over to the wools and brocades. With winter well and truly on its way, they would want to look at the heavier fabrics.

"You know it's that dark blue skirt with the light blue blouse that always seems to have Charles watching you walking down the halls or moving around the room," said Isobel pulling out bolts of dark blue fabric.

"Pardon me?" asked Elsie finally tearing her eyes away from the wall of fabrics. "You notice my husband noticing me?"

Isobel laughed, "It's hard not to sometimes, the way he watches you."

"I just hope he doesn't do it when we're above stairs with the family," mumbled Elsie as a slight flush crossed her cheeks.

"Well, since you don't wear that particular ensemble when you're working, I think you're safe."

"Blue isn't really a holiday color though is it," said Elsie as she wandered over towards Isobel.

"Well, I'm not sure that red really suits your coloring, what about this dark green." Isobel pulled out a bolt of fine wool in a green so dark it was almost black.

The shopkeeper came over and inquired about their needs and Isobel responded, "We're just looking for fabrics to take home with us when we leave London in a couple of days."

"Very good," said the shopkeeper reaching out to take Elsie by the upper arms and turn her to the right and to the left. Elsie was startled and began to pull away. "I think I have just the thing that will go with your dark hair and fair skin." The shopkeeper turned on her heel and walked through an archway towards the back of the shop.

Elsie and Isobel followed, pausing to look at the lace trims and notions on the other side of the archway. Elsie almost walked straight into her as Isobel stopped in the aisle and gasped, "Oh Elsie, would you look at that!"

There was a dress form standing against the wall with a negligee hanging from it. It was made of light blue silk and was cut in a similar style to many of the evening gowns that the young Crawley girls were wearing these days only much lower in both the front and the back.

"Well, that would certainly _interest_ Richard," Elsie said with a smirk as she looked over Isobel's shoulder.

"I was thinking about you!" exclaimed Isobel. "I think Charles would be _very_ interested in seeing you in that."

"Isobel, we came here to shop for dress fabric," said Elsie with a sigh. "We'll be needing to get back over to the hospital soon so lets just…"

The shopkeeper reappeared with two bolts of fabric. "These just arrived and I've not had a chance to put them out on the floor. I thought the dark maroon brocade for madam," said the shopkeeper showing the bolt of fabric to Elsie. "And this cream colored satin for you, Mrs. Crawley."

"They're both lovely, Mrs. Whipple," said Isobel as she noticed that Elsie seemed to deflate against the nearby counter. "Could you give us a few minutes? Elsie, is something wrong?"

"No, not really," sniffled Elsie pulling her handkerchief out of her coat pocket. "I guess I'm a bit overwhelmed with everything this morning. Seeing William and not being able to do anything for him, and then there's all this," she said spreading her hands to indicate everything in the shop.

"All what?" asked Isobel.

"All this, shopping for posh fabrics, staying in a posh hotel, all of it…" tears began to fall as she trailed off.

"Elizabeth Mary Hughes Carson, I will not hear anymore of this!" scolded Isobel as she took hold of Elsie's shoulders. "I will admit that caring for William when you don't know what to do for him may be daunting but you and I are going to march over to that hospital and take care of our sons…yes, I said, our sons…and do the very best we can."

She took Elsie's handkerchief and started to wipe away her tears. "And as for the rest of it, it is not above your station to stay with your best friend so that you can support each other through some very trying times. It is also not above your station to be purchasing your fabrics from this shop. Now, it was Charles wish that you treat yourself while you were here in London and I intend to make sure that _his_ wish is granted."

Mrs. Whipple had been watching the exchange from the other side of the shop and admired Isobel for supporting her friend. She stepped over to the two women and said, "Mrs. Carson, if you would please take off your coat for just a few minutes and step over to this mirror, I'd like to try out a few fabrics on you. Linda, would you please take Mrs. Carson's coat."

Mrs. Whipple held up the bolt of dark green fabric that Isobel had first pulled. "I think this is too dark for you, too stark a contrast with your fair skin. I have a nice blue woolen but I overhead Mrs. Crawley mention that you already have something in blue. So, I stand by my original recommendation."

She pulled several yards of the maroon brocade off the bolt and held it so that it draped down over Elsie's shoulder and covered the front of her dress. Elsie looked in the mirror and saw how well the fabric lay against her skin and how the maroon brought out just the faintest hint of color in her complexion.

"Mrs. Whipple has been recommending fabrics to me since almost before Reginald and I were married," said Isobel smiling at Elsie's reflection in the mirror. "She's never missed once and I think this one looks amazing with your dark hair and brown eyes."

"It feels nice too," said Elsie with a tentative but genuine smile.

"I know just the style for you too, I saw it one of the women's journals recently. You'll need to pick out about a dozen buttons for the skirt and the jacket, I think the buttons are up front." Isobel turned to Mrs. Whipple as Elsie walked through the archway to the front of the shop. "Could you have both of these fabrics delivered to the hotel along with the bill?"

"Yes, Mrs. Crawley," said Mrs. Whipple handing the bolts over to Linda to take to back of the shop.

Isobel lowered her voice as she handed Mrs. Whipple a small piece of notepaper, "These are Mrs. Carson's measurements, could you possibly tailor that silk negligee and peignoir and have them delivered to the hotel as well? They'll be a gift so please wrap them in a box with a big bow."

"Yes, Madam," said Mrs. Whipple as she bustled to the front of the shop to assist Elsie in picking out the final touches for her new outfit.

_**A/N2: As you can see from A/N above, your reviews are the only way that I can know when I may have missed the mark so I DO highly encourage you to let me know what you think…good or not so good! ;-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'm so glad that ya'll enjoyed the bit about 'tell me'. It stems from my thoughts that after six years of marriage, they would have developed a bit of a 'code' but also it comes from 'The Groom's Cottage' where they agreed not to keep secrets from each other - "We will always talk things out and we'll confront things head on, even though neither of us is very good at it?" - I see this as their reminder to each other of their promise **_

_**We get both the guys and the gals in this chapter! ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine at 5:30am this morning so I'm guessing they still belong to ITV and JF. ;-( **_

It was Charles afternoon off and he'd gone down to the cottage to play cribbage with Richard and Joseph. They were in the middle of a game when there came a loud pounding on the cottage door and Joseph was called away to deal with a horse that had gone lame.

"You look as though you could do with a bit of your own advice," said Charles as he rose from the table to clear away the dishes.

"What advice would that be?" asked Richard with a resigned sigh.

"A bit of bed rest, you don't look as though you've been sleeping much," commented Charles as he wrapped the leftover sandwiches and washed up the plates.

"I guess maybe I got used to falling asleep on the sofa over at Isobel's," said Richard with a wry smile.

"Better be careful, that's how Elsie and I started," laughed Charles as he handed Richard another bottle of beer.

Richard looked up but maintained his serious demeanor. "I've been thinking about what you said last night. I really have left everything to Isobel lately and not just in our relationship. Being on my own these past couple of days has made me realize how much I depend on her at the hospital and then she's had Matthew to contend with. It really wasn't fair of me to lay all of that on her shoulders."

"What do you intend to do about it?" asked Charles.

"The first thing I can do is take over her responsibilities at the hospital. I've already done so in her absence and I'll just refuse to give them back."

Charles' eyebrows lifted a bit in surprise at the vehemence in Richard's voice. "I'd like to be there for that conversation," he said chuckling, "in her own way, Isobel is just as stubborn as my Elsie and I'd get more than an earful from her if I _refused_ to do something."

"She'll have enough to contend with when Matthew arrives…I think I can convince her to concentrate on his recovery and when the time comes, we can talk about sharing the responsibilities."

"And the relationship?" queried Charles.

"Well, that's really what has been keeping me up nights," replied Richard shaking his head. "I understand that I always relied on her for the signs to move ahead in our relationship but what I didn't realize was how much I rely on seeing her on a day to day basis…hearing the sound of her voice, being able to reach out to touch her in some small way."

Charles sat quietly waiting for his friend to continue.

"Charles, I have to say this out loud to someone to see if it sounds as incredible as it does in my own mind," said Richard rising to stand in front of the fireplace. "I not only love her, but I'm desperately _in_ love with Isobel Crawley!"

"Richard, my boy," said Charles with a hearty laugh. "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that!" Richard looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. "If you weren't _desperately_ in love with Isobel, your relationship wouldn't stand a chance and then Elsie would be mad at you for upsetting her best friend."

"And…" trailed off Richard expectantly.

"And she would have forbidden you to come to the cottage and I would have had to find someplace else to hold our cribbage games!"

"Charles!" exclaimed Richard.

"I'm only kidding," said Charles stepping over to place his hand on Richard's shoulder. "Elsie and I love both of you like family and we only want the best for you. Being _in love_ with Isobel should get you through most anything that the two of you will have to face together but I think that it's time you told that to her."

"That's not exactly something to be said over the telephone," said Richard ruefully.

"No, it is not. When is Isobel planning to return to Crawley House?" asked Charles.

"She wasn't certain, she said it would depend on Matthew."

"Hmm…I think I may have a plan…" began Charles motioning for Richard to sit back down.

-o O o-

Isobel and Elsie had dinner with Matthew in his hospital room and were sharing a pot of tea with him afterwards.

"Lady Sybil approached me about nurse's training last week," began Isobel, "said she wants to contribute to the war effort."

"Lady Sybil?" asked Matthew. "I suppose it would be another _cause_ for her to throw herself at." Elsie spluttered into her tea at the scornful tone in his voice.

"I really think she's being sincere," replied Isobel looking over at Elsie. "I thought I would contact the hospital in York to see if there's an opening in their training program."

Elsie glanced up at the clock and realized that visiting hours would soon be over. "I'd like to go down and check on William one more time before we leave. Shall I come back here or meet you at the front door?"

"I'd like to see you out, if that's all right," said Matthew.

"Let's go with Elsie and say our goodnights to William then," suggested Isobel.

-o O o-

Elsie led the way through the double doors to the general ward and started down the aisle towards William's bed.

As Matthew entered the room, one of the men suddenly stood up and shouted "Attention! Officer on the ward!" All of the men who were able, scrambled to their feet and stood to attention.

Isobel and Elsie both froze in surprise as Matthew wheeled his chair down the aisle, "At ease, men. We're all off duty here, return to what you were doing." Isobel trailed along behind him in amazement. This was a side to her son that she'd never had the opportunity to see before…an officer, amongst his men. Matthew moved with ease up the aisle between the beds, nodding and acknowledging the men as he approached William's bed.

Matthew smiled at Elsie and nodded his head towards William. She turned and set her handbag down at the foot of his bed. She reached her hands under the covers to smooth the bedclothes and his hospital gown. "There, that should keep you comfortable," she said quietly as she turned back the covers over his chest. She reached down and smoothed the hair off his forehead as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Mrs. Crawley and young Matthew have come to say their goodnights as well, William." She stared down at his gentle face for a few minutes before she kissed his forehead.

Isobel stood next to Matthew's wheelchair at the foot of the bed. Without thinking, Matthew reached out to hold his mother's hand as they watched Elsie go through her routine.

As Elsie turned from the bed, she saw Isobel brush a tear from her cheek as she stood watching Matthew.

"Well, I'm sure that William would be wishing you both a goodnight if he were able," said Elsie "shall we?" She motioned towards the doors to the hall as she slipped her arm around Isobel's waist.

-o O o-

The two women had changed into their nightclothes and were sat up on the bed like a couple of schoolgirls sharing a pot of tea and an apple tart.

"Elsie, I would like to ask you something," said Isobel reaching across the bed to hand Elsie a serving of the tart.

"If you must," said Elsie teasingly.

"Does it really bother you that we come from different…stations in life?" asked Isobel.

Elsie froze with her fork half-way to her mouth. She set the fork back down on her plate and placed it on the bed in front of her as she thought about the question.

"At Downton, it doesn't seem to matter so much," she said hesitantly. "When we first became friends and you would come below stairs to visit in my parlor, it did bother me a bit. I knew that the family frowned upon it…and Charles wasn't well pleased either."

"I remember," said Isobel with a soft laugh, "he would give me that imperious 'butler look' whenever we would pass on the stairs or in the servants hall."

"I think over time, he came to respect you and to see how much our friendship meant to me," said Elsie. "Any remaining reservations he might have had were completely knocked back when you helped him with the cottage."

"I hope you know that I love you both and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for either of you," replied Isobel.

"I know that," said Elsie reaching out to squeeze her hand, "and I know for certain that Charles looks upon you like the younger sister he never had." Isobel looked up incredulously and softly blushed when she saw the truth in Elsie's eyes.

"Coming here to London with you," continued Elsie. "Staying in this hotel, shopping with you and most importantly," she hesitated and looked down at her hands in her lap, "the _differences_ in the wards over at the hospital…"

"Oh, Elsie!" exclaimed Isobel. "I was so angry with Dr. Markham this morning when he left you standing in the front hall…"

"I appreciate that," interrupted Elsie, "but don't you see? Those differences are only going to become more…pronounced…once Matthew inherits the estate and you become Dowager Countess. There is a certain standard of behavior that will be expected of you and going below stairs for tea with the housekeeper or worse yet, a brandy with the butler won't be tolerated."

Isobel started giggling and soon was laughing out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"I'm imagining Charles sitting in his pantry having a brandy with…" she trailed off into another fit of giggles. Elsie just looked at her.

"With…Lady Violet!"

Elsie had to smile at the vision of Lady Violet having a drink in the butler's pantry.

"Elsie," said Isobel when her giggles finally subsided. "I will not be the Dowager Countess." Elsie looked up with a puzzled look on her face. "I would have thought that you and Charles had discussed this."

"Discussed what?" asked Elsie still looking confused. "You're Matthew's mother, when he inherits…."

"No, I will not," interrupted Isobel, "Matthew inherited the title through his father's bloodline but not directly from his father. In England, since Matthew's father did not hold the title while we were married and I did not have a title in my own right…I am but a commoner. I will not inherit the title of Dowager Countess just because Matthew inherits the estate."

"Really?" asked Elsie incredulously.

"I'm sure that Charles is aware," said Isobel, "I'm surprised that he did not explain it to you."

"He probably tried," started Elsie, "but when he starts with the 'Burke's Peerage and Landed Gentry', I usually put a stop to the conversation."

"I _will_ become the mother of the Earl of Grantham," started Isobel nodding in agreement, "and I suppose that there will be those that frown upon my hands-on involvement in the hospital and my choice of friends but I still won't let that bother me."

"Then I guess that I should not let it bother me so much," replied Elsie picking up her apple tart and starting to eat with gusto. "Will you move into the Dowager House when the time comes?"

"I'm sure that Matthew will offer it to me," said Isobel setting her empty plate on the bedside table. "I prefer Crawley house though…it's smaller and it just suits me. Besides, it is closer to the hospital.

"I prefer to visit you at Crawley House," said Elsie. "Much less formality, although I'm sure that it irks Mr. Molesley a bit to be serving the butler of Downton Abbey when we come by."

"Well….Cousin Robert is in good health so I don't imagine that we'll have to cross that bridge for quite a few more years," said Isobel. "Perhaps by then, you and Charles will be ready to retire and I can send Molesley and Mrs. Bird to take care of Matthew at the Abbey while you and Charles come to Crawley House to take care of me and Richard."

Elsie grinned at her. "So you imagine your future is with Richard then?" she asked picking up the plates and placing them on the tray with the teacups.

"I guess I do," admitted Isobel with a small laugh, "but enough with this conversation. It is past midnight and we both want to be up early to go over the hospital so I think it's time to turn the lights off."

_**A/N2: Hearing from you gives me the opportunity to explain some of where my logic/story comes from so I do love to hear what you think! ;-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Someone did have a question regarding Lady Violet, Lady Cora and the title 'Dowager Countess' so here is my understanding based on some online research conducted during the writing of this story:**_

'_**Dowager' is not exactly a part of the title of Countess – it is added when a woman who holds the title because of her marriage, becomes a widow **_

_**When Cora married Robert she became the Countess of Grantham therefore when Robert dies, she will be referred to as 'Dowager' Countess if she is still alive**_

_**If Violet and Cora are both still alive when Robert dies, they will both be referred to as 'Dowager Countess' **_

_**Disclaimer: No profit being made here…just a lot of fun and mayhem. The announcement regarding Series 3 is officially on the ITV website so they must still belong to JF and ITV. **_

* * *

><p>Isobel and Elsie had an early breakfast and were helping each other dress and put their hair up.<p>

"Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?" asked Isobel as she sat watching Elsie braiding her hair in the mirror. "There are some very cute styles out these days."

"I'm not sure that I'm right for short hair," said Elsie ruefully, "besides, Charles likes my hair long. He said that he likes it when it brushes against…" Elsie suddenly blushed very deeply.

Isobel broke out laughing, "Well…in that case, maybe we could do something to soften the style that you have." She then proceeded to brush out the two small braids that Elsie usually wore pinned to either side of the back of her head. She twisted Elsie's hair into a soft roll which she fastened up and off of her neck. A few soft tendrils curled at her nape to soften the look. "There, that's better."

Elsie pouted just a bit as she always thought the way she wore her hair was a good fit. She could quickly pin it up in the mornings and it stayed in place no matter how long or strenuous her day was. As she turned her head to survey the new style in the mirror, she had to admit that it did soften the lines of her lower jaw and lengthened the column of her neck. Even the small grey and silver streaks in her hair seemed to blend in as softer highlights around her face. She wondered what Charles would think of the new style. Her neck had always held a special fascination for him. He loved to touch and caress it and seemed to spend inordinate amounts of time searching for sensitive spots with his lips and teeth. She guessed that now there would be even more for him to explore.

Isobel glanced at the clock as she spoke, "Morning visiting hours will begin soon, we had better finish up and go over to the hospital."

-o O o-

As they approached the front entrance to the hospital, Elsie stopped at the bottom of the granite steps.

"Isobel, seeing Mrs. Whipple's shop reminds me that I need to get a bit of fabric to patch that old gray coat of Charles'. He won't let me get rid of the darned thing and he's worn holes in both elbows this year."

"I think we have time to make a stop," began Isobel.

"I'm a big girl, I can go on my own," snorted Elsie, "you go on in and visit with Matthew."

"If you're sure," began Isobel hesitantly before continuing quietly, "I'd like for you to have lunch with us today. I'm planning on going with Matthew to his therapy session and I think that having you there at lunch will keep us both from getting too out of sorts beforehand."

Elsie reached out and squeezed Isobel's hand. "Lunch still at noon on the officers' ward?" she said with a smile. "I'll be there, not to worry."

Isobel turned and walked up the steps into the hospital while Elsie navigated the street crossings and entered Mrs. Whipple's shop.

The bell above the door hadn't finished ringing when Linda walked through the archway at the back of the shop. "May I help you," she began, "oh, Mrs. Carson, we sent your bundles over to the hotel yesterday afternoon."

"And they arrived safe and sound," said Elsie with a smile. "I'd like to have a word with Mrs. Whipple, if she's free."

"Follow me, please," said Linda leading her towards the back of the shop. "Mrs. Whipple? Mrs. Carson would like to speak with you."

"Yes, Mrs. Carson," said Mrs. Whipple looking up as Elsie came through the archway.

"I'd like to purchase the blue silk negligee…" she trailed off as she noticed that the gown was no longer hanging from the dress form at the side of the shop.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Carson," replied Mrs. Whipple. "It was sold not long after you left the shop yesterday."

"Oh," said Elsie trying to hide her disappointment. "Perhaps I could purchase a similar fabric to make one?"

Mrs. Whipple didn't want to let the cat out of the bag regarding Isobel's purchase of the negligee the day before so she tried to think of a way to dissuade Elsie. "I don't think that we have anymore of that silk left in the shop. We could try one of the satins but I'm not sure that I have anything that would suit your fair complexion…hmmm…" she said pretending to sort through several bolts of material.

Elsie blushed a little but spoke up, "It's not for me." Mrs. Whipple raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Elsie's mind tumbled as she tried to think of a way to explain wanting to purchase material for a negligee for your _best friend_. "Mrs. Crawley has been a good friend to both me and to Mr. Carson. I'd like to do something nice for her…" Elsie trailed off still not sure how to proceed. "Mrs. Whipple, none of us are children anymore," she began as she explained about Matthew being over at the hospital and how Isobel was avoiding involving herself in a new relationship because of him. "I just thought that this might give her a 'nudge' in the right direction."

"Mrs. Crawley was always a good customer and always very friendly to me. We have been known to engage in a bit of gossip about the goings on over at the hospital when she was down from Manchester. I can understand how the two of you would become such close friends." Mrs. Whipple smiled at her conspiratorially. "Let me show you something that I was just getting ready to put out on that empty dress form this morning."

-o O o-

Elsie made her way down the hallway and into the general ward. The men were noisy and boisterous and the din was almost deafening. It was no wonder that William stayed in a coma state if this was what he had to put up with thought Elsie to herself. A rugby ball came whizzing by her shoulder as she neared William's bed and she turned to glare at the young soldier who hollered "Watch out, Miss!"

She set her coat at the foot of the bed and turned to look down at William as she removed her hat. It didn't appear that much had changed overnight, including his bedclothes or his hospital gown. She was just beginning to straighten his blankets when one of the nurses came over.

"He'll be due for a bed bath in just a bit so we were waiting to change the linens, Miss," she said.

"That's fine then," said Elsie, "I'll just smooth the bed clothes and make him comfortable while I'm visiting with him this morning."

"Yes, Miss," said the nurse as she scurried away.

Elsie turned back to the bed and finished turning back the covers and straightening William's hospital gown. She reached down to smooth back a lock of hair as she bent and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh William, I wish you would just sit up and say 'good morning' with that sunny smile of yours," she said dejectedly. She heard a sound behind her and turned to find the young soldier named Ian standing there holding a cup of tea.

"I thought you might like a cup," he said.

"Thank you," she said taking the mug from him. She looked around for a place to sit.

"Let me get you a chair, Mrs. Carson," said Ian as he walked down the aisle to find her an empty chair.

"How have you been? Ian, isn't it?"

"Yes, mum," he said placing a chair at the side of William's bed. "Fine, fine…it's been a bit fractious here on the ward. The boys haven't been able to get out on the grounds yet this morning and so they've been a bit boisterous."

"I can see that," said Elsie with raised eyebrows. "Do you have a family, Ian?"

"I do, Mrs. Carson…" replied Ian as they settled in for a chat.

-o O o-

Lunch was a quiet affair and Elsie reached out to squeeze Isobel's hand as she turned to walk down the hallway returning to the general ward.

Isobel stepped behind Matthew to wheel him down to his appointment for physical therapy.

"Mother, I really wish you wouldn't…" he began.

"You might was well get used to it," said Isobel with determination. "I am not only your mother, I am a nurse and an administrator at the village hospital where you will be continuing your therapy. It will be my responsibility to ensure that your therapy continues in accordance with the medical orders from Dr. Markham and so it behooves me to observe and better understand what will be required."

Matthew halted their progress down the hall and turned the wheelchair to face her as he spat out, "Do I not have any say in the matter…as the patient?"

"Of course you do…you can continue to refuse your therapy," she said standing solemnly before him with her hands clasped in front of her. "If you do refuse, Dr. Markham is prepared to continue to keep you_…incarcerated_ at this facility until you see sense."

"And as my mother, you approve of this _prison_ sentence?" he snorted as he threw himself back into his wheelchair.

"I haven't seen you pout like this since you were a little boy," said Isobel with a wry smile. She reached out to brush a fallen lock of his hair off his forehead. He slapped her hand away and turned to face the wall. "Matthew, I may understand more than you think I do. There is so much outside of your control at the moment and whether or not you participate in your physical therapy is one of the few things over which you have complete control. I would like for you to consider one more important detail, you now also have complete control over whether you stay here at the hospital in London or return home to those of us who love you dearly."

Isobel was closer to the truth than Matthew cared to admit but he was not yet ready to confess or to forgive her for pushing him so. He turned to glare at her, "Then I guess we'd best be getting on with it!" He pushed his wheelchair into the next hallway leaving Isobel to scramble after him.

They arrived at the therapy room and the nurse pushed his wheelchair to the end of the parallel bars that had been set up to one side of the room. The nurse stood silently, waiting for him to reach out for the bars. He sat sullenly in his chair for several minutes contemplating the bars and his mother as she stood beside them. Finally, he reached out and took hold of the bars as he raised himself upright with his good right leg.

Isobel was surprised at the strength and stability with which he was able to maneuver to a standing position. She watched as the nurse and therapist encouraged him to take his first step. He moved forward on his right leg and then with great concentration tried to stand upright and bring his left leg forward. At first there was no movement at all, then slowly his left leg stuttered forward an inch or so. It was apparent that this small result came at a very large expense for the young man. A sheen of sweat had broken out on his brow and his breathing became heavier and a bit uneven.

"Again," said the physical therapist with authority in his voice. "Try to move your left foot forward beside your right."

Matthew took a deep breath and with his brow furrowed in concentration he put all of his effort into the task. Again, his left foot stuttered forward just an inch or two before he slumped against the bars.

"Again," commanded the therapist.

"No," said Matthew quietly.

"Again."

"I said no!"

"Again," came the voice of Isobel Crawley. Matthew looked up as his mother moved between the parallel bars to stand in front of him. "Matthew, you must try."

"I cannot…you do not understand!" He stood before her, white-knuckled as he clenched the bars with his hands.

"I understand that you will not succeed if you do not even try. I understand that I raised you to always give your very best…."

"My best is not good enough," he interrupted. "My best will not help me walk, my best will not help me manage the estate when the time comes."

"Matthew," she began as she reached out a hand towards him.

"No! Mother," he growled as he pulled away from her. "My _best_ is what got me wounded. My _best_ is what landed William in a coma. My _BEST_ is what got my men killed!" Isobel reached out to put her arms around him. He tried to step back and stumbled. He suddenly let go of the bars with an agonized choking sound as he collapsed against her and they both fell into a heap on the floor.

She cradled his head against her breast and rocked him back and forth. Her poor baby boy, she had no idea that he harbored such guilt over what happened on the battlefield. His racking sobs finally subsided to a few deep hiccoughs.

"Matthew, dear," she began, "doing your very best does not always mean success. Your father suffered with those decisions everyday. He made medical choices regarding men's lives and sometimes, they still did not survive. You cannot blame yourself."

"Then who is to blame?" he asked quietly as he nestled farther into her arms. He had not felt so warm and so comforted in such a very long time.

"There is no one to blame," she replied kissing the top of his head. "Your father once told me that sometimes, the very best one could do is to learn from the experience and move on."

"I'm sorry, mother."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," she said gently as he moved to sit up next to her. "If you need motivation, then do it for your men…show them that their trust was not misplaced…that their sacrifice was not in vain. Let it make you a better leader now and you will take that strength with you when become leader of the estate." She reached out to cup his cheek and raise his eyes to meet hers. "No one is expecting you to be perfect, they only want you to try your very best." He smiled shyly and leaned in for another hug.

"I think that's enough for today," said the therapist with an understanding smile.

Matthew shook his head as he struggled to his feet, "One thing you will find out about my mother is that she is usually right!" The therapist and the nurse hurried to help him and were surprised when he motioned them away and grabbed the bars to support his weight. "I will try again." His mother ducked under the bar but remained close by his side. He struggled and was not able to do much more than drag his left leg behind him but he tried and managed to work his way down the entire length of the parallel bars. He finally fell into the wheelchair with an exhausted groan.

"Well done! Sir," said the therapist.

"Thank you," said Matthew as he looked up at his mother. "What say you to a cup of tea, Mother?" Everyone laughed as Isobel moved to brush back his hair with her hand.

"I'd like to drop by and see how Elsie is doing," she replied.

"Let's take our tea with Mrs. Carson and William then," he said with a grin as he turned his wheelchair towards the door.

_**A/N2: Your reviews/comments/questions certainly do make a difference as you can see by the A/N above. They allow me to share my logic and/or knowledge or 'force' me to do additional research to support my logic…so please share your thoughts and your questions through a review…anonymous or not. And many THANKS to those of you who have reviewed on a regular basis, they do make my day! ;-)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This is a London based chapter but hope ya'll like it anyway!**_

_**Disclaimer: JF and ITV are the true owners…I'm just an interloper but I'm trying to insure that his characters have a better time in the AU than over at Ealing! ;-)**_

Ian had gone off to his physical therapy appointment leaving Elsie alone with William. She could see that the other men on the ward were even more wound up about not getting to go outside and the nurses had their hands full keeping up with the melee. The afternoon was passing and although the staff came to check on William and see if there was anything they could get for her, they still had not come to bathe him or change his bed linens.

Elsie finally decided to take matters into her own hands. She went in search of towels, a pan of warm water and a set of clean sheets. One of the young nurses started to protest when she asked where the clean hospital gowns were kept.

"I've been caring for the sick and bed-ridden since long before you were born," said Elsie adopting her authoritative 'housekeeper' voice. She softened her expression when she saw the terrified look on the young girl's face. "Besides, it will give me something to focus on besides sitting and waiting for him to wake up." This, the girl could understand and finally showed Elsie where the main linen closet was.

She pulled a couple of curtained panels around William's bed to give him some privacy and proceeded to turn down the covers and wash his face and hands. "Now I hope you won't be embarrassed that I'm giving you a bath, William. If we were home at Downton, the responsibility would likely fall to me anyway. Anna and Miss O'Brien have enough to do taking care of the ladies and we certainly couldn't have Daisy giving you a bath. As much as you might want for her to," Elsie said in a teasing voice.

She continued nattering on about the comings and goings at Downton as though it was just another afternoon. She finished bathing William, changed his gown and was just changing the bed linens when a rugby ball came sailing over the curtain panels and landed at the foot of the bed. She strode out into the aisle between the beds with the ball in her hands.

"All right you lot!" she said with a stern look on her face. "Let's keep this down at your end of the room!" She tossed the ball to a ginger-headed boy.

"Sorry, miss! Won't happen again," he said apologetically as he caught the ball. "Nice toss!" he grinned and turned back to face the lads.

Elsie smiled to herself. She knew it was hard for them to stay cooped up inside all day and so she tried to ignore the noise and upheaval that seemed to fill the room.

She picked up the pan of wash water and was just nudging aside the curtain panels when the rugby ball came sailing past her nose. "That's it! I know that you're not able to go outside today but this is too much!"

"Mrs. Hughes?"

"You shouldn't be throwing a ball around inside. You're likely to knock something over or more likely to break a window!"

"They don't mean it…"

"I don't care that they don't mean it. They should take their game out into the hallway where they're not likely…"

"Mrs. Hughes…"

"Not now, William!" She yelled turning to face his bed. Elsie froze as the pan of water slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor.

Isobel and Matthew came charging through the double doors at the sound of Elsie's raised voice and the clatter of the pan hitting the floor. They stared in amazement at William trying to sit up and reach out to take hold of Elsie's hand.

"Mrs. Hughes, please," he said with a weak voice.

Isobel moved quickly to Elsie's side recognizing the symptoms of shock and that it was likely she would collapse as soon as she was able to take everything in. Moments later Elsie's knees gave way as she fainted into Isobel's arms.

When she came to, she was sitting in the chair next to William's bed and the nurse was pressing a cool flannel to the back of her neck. She looked over at the bed and saw William sitting up with a worried frown on his face. She moved to sit on the edge of his bed. She reached out to touch his face, to reassure herself that he was really there and then drew him to her to hug him close.

"You're awake," said Elsie through the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Hughes," he said as he patted her back. "How are you?"

She pulled back to look him in the face and swiped at her cheeks with the back of one hand. Matthew reached out and pressed a handkerchief into her hand.

"Thank you," she murmured turning back to William. "We were so worried about you. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm feeling fine, nothing hurts," he said with a puzzled look on his face. "I'm curious though…where am I and how long have I been here?"

Everyone laughed and Matthew went on to explain what had happened to him and how they had come to be in the hospital in London. Isobel returned with Dr. Markham and he asked them to wait out in the hall while he examined William.

-o O o-

Isobel sat in a chair next to Elsie as she continued to check her pulse and monitor her breathing. Matthew had pulled his wheelchair into the empty space beside his mother's chair. Elsie had reclined her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"You can stop fussing now," she said quietly as she felt Isobel's fingertips on her wrist checking her pulse again.

"I'm sorry, it's the nurse in me…" she trailed off looking over at Matthew.

"Better the nurse than the mother," said Matthew, "take my word for it."

Elsie sat up straight and looked over at the two of them. "Judging by the smirk on your face, things must have gone well this afternoon?"

"Well enough," said Isobel reaching out to tenderly touch Matthew's cheek.

"So you'll be coming home with William next week?" asked Elsie.

"I'll try my best," said Matthew with a wry smile, "but it will be up to Dr. Markham to make the final decision."

"The final decision on what?" asked Dr. Markham as he came through the double doors from the general ward.

"Whether or not I go home next week," said Matthew sitting up a bit straighter in his wheelchair.

"As it turns out, I received a glowing report from the therapist this afternoon." Dr. Markham tried to maintain his stern exterior but could not hide the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "If you continue to do this well for the remainder of the week, I will release you to Dr. Clarkson in time to go home with Mr. Mason."

"Dr. Markham?" interrupted Elsie, "How is William?"

Lord Grantham turned the corner just then and everyone looked in his direction. "I've just heard the news! Young William is awake and Matthew is coming home as well?" he said with a broad smile upon his face.

Dr. Markham shook his head replying, "I guess the cat is now officially out of the bag. I hope you don't mind but his Lordship _did_ ask for an update as soon as there was any change." He turned to Elsie and continued, "Mr. Mason does not seem to be suffering any ill effects at the moment but we'll do a more thorough examination in the morning. He will be very weak considering that he has not been out of bed for several months now. He will need some special attention to his diet and an exercise regimen to put some weight back on him and to build up his muscles but as with Major Crawley here…if Mr. Mason does well over this next week, I will release him as scheduled."

"Good news all around then," said Lord Grantham excitedly. "I think a celebratory dinner would be appropriate this evening."

"I have patients to see so I'll be off," said Dr. Markham walking down the hallway.

Elsie sat looking down at her hands as she responded, "I think maybe I'll stay and spend some time with William."

Matthew moved his wheelchair over in front of her and reached out to cover her hands with his. "Mrs. Carson, perhaps you would let me sit with William this evening." She looked up at him as he continued, "I have seen other men who've been in a coma and they usually have a lot of questions about what happened to them and to the men that they were in the trenches with. I was there, I can answer those questions for him."

"Shouldn't I know what happened to him as well?" she asked.

"That will be for William to tell," said Matthew seriously.

"It might just be better for William to be around the other men," chimed in Isobel putting her arm around Elsie's shoulders. "They can trade stories and they all understand what the other's have been through."

"Mrs. Carson, if you'd rather, we can have dinner at the flat," offered his Lordship. "We can telephone the family and tell them the good news as well."

The thought of speaking with Charles was enough to persuade her to accept his Lordship's offer. She smiled up at him and said, "Thank you, Sir."

"Not at all, Mrs. Carson," he replied nodding his head and turning to his cousin Isobel. "I'll have Marcus call for you at seven o'clock at the hotel."

"That would be fine, Robert," said Isobel.

"I'll just go in and wish him well before I go," said Lord Grantham turning toward the doors to the ward. Matthew wheeled around and followed him through the doors leaving the two women alone in the hall.

"Elsie," began Isobel, "are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I'd like to talk to Charles and I believe that you and Matthew are probably right. This will be a lot for William to take in and he needs to be with his friends…not having me hovering over him like a mother-hen."

Isobel smiled, "I seem to remember a wise woman once telling me that grown men still need their mothers once in awhile. There will be times when he will need you as his 'mother-hen' and it won't be easy for either of you…but now is not the time to worry, now is the time to celebrate. Let's go say goodnight to our sons and then we'll be off to talk with…well, you'll be able to talk with Charles and tell him the good news."

Elsie saw the sad look that passed over Isobel's face. "Perhaps you could call the hospital, Richard might be making his rounds later."

"I think I might have already burned that bridge," she replied as she stood and turned towards the ward. She held out her hand to Elsie and the two walked slowly down the hallway, each lost in her own thoughts.

_**A/N2: You guys! Getting all caught up in the nighties and the haircuts…while there is serious stuff going on here…LOL! Thanks so much for your reviews and comments….keep 'em coming!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: We're getting there gang…mostly London in this chapter but we do hear from the Abbey.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not doing anything but having a good time with JF's characters. Let's hope he catches on in time include the 'true canon couples' in Series 3! ;-) **_

* * *

><p>Finally, it was just Matthew and William sitting quietly together.<p>

"I remember being in the trench next to Bridger. I heard the whistle of the mortar coming in and that's the last thing I remember," said William quietly.

"The mortar landed not far from you," began Matthew, "Bridger, MacDougall and Catlin were killed. You and Smythe survived."

"Why me?" wondered William.

"Why any of us," murmured Matthew in response.

"What happens next?"

"Dr. Markham says you're to have a more thorough examination in the morning and if there is nothing else wrong, then it's just a case of building up your strength and sending you home," said Matthew. "We're scheduled to be released to Dr. Clarkson at the village hospital next week and he'll take over from there."

Ian walked over then and introduced himself to William and to Matthew. "I would have figured your mum would be here tonight bein' your first night awake and all."

"My mother passed away several years ago," said William with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sorry, mate," apologized Ian, "I just figured she was your mum since family's the only ones allowed on the ward during visiting hours."

"He's talking about Mrs. Carson," interjected Matthew.

"Mrs. Carson?"

Matthew chuckled, "It's a bit of a long story and she really should be the one to tell you but in the meantime, you need to be aware that Mrs. Hughes is in fact Mrs. Carson. And she's been here the past few days talking with you and taking care of you."

"I thought maybe I was imagining the sound of her voice," replied William with a surprised look on his face. "So Mr. Carson finally married her."

"Turns out they've been married for about six years now. I'd be willing to bet that Lord Grantham arranged for her to come onto the ward," said Matthew.

"But why would she come?" asked William with a frown.

"Mother tells me she was devastated the night that they received the news that you were listed as missing…she and Mr. Carson both."

"She's always been kind to me and I felt that we were closer after my mother passed away but I guess I hadn't realized…" William trailed off.

"You have no idea how much they both care about you, do you?" asked Matthew.

Ian had been quietly listening to the exchange. "Mum's still with us but if she wasn't, I think I could get used to someone like Mrs. Carson caring about what happens to me."

"I care for her too, almost as much as my mum," said William quickly, "I guess I just didn't realize how much she cared for me in return."

Just then the rugby ball came whizzing through the air and bounced off the wall behind William's bed and landed in his lap. It startled him at first but he picked it up and tried to chuck it back to the waiting players. The ball barely made it past the end of the bed but Matthew was able to reach it and tossed it back.

"That's alright mate," hollered the ginger-headed lad to William, "you'll be back at it again soon enough!" The other soldiers nodded their heads and shouted words of encouragement and it wasn't long before William and Matthew teamed up to toss the ball with the others.

They were all laughing and having a grand time when the nurses finally called for lights out and Matthew had to return to his solitary room over on the officer's ward.

"Good night, Sir," called out one of the men on his way down the aisle.

"Good night," said Matthew quietly as he passed through the double doors, alone.

-o O o-

Isobel was sitting in front of the mirror pinning up her hair while Elsie tried on the sapphire blue skirt and jacket that belonged to her. Elsie looked over and noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"Isobel, what's the matter?" asked Elsie as she buttoned up the skirt.

"Nothing really," she said stepping over to adjust the waistband on the skirt. "Maybe if we turn it down once or twice. There, that looks about right." Elsie was significantly shorter than Isobel and even with the waistband turned down twice, the skirt brushed the floor where she stood in front of the full length mirror.

"I'll wear my heeled boots and that should do it," said Elsie. "Now…tell me what is wrong."

Isobel heaved a deep sigh and sat at the vanity looking at her reflection. "I guess I never realized how much I would miss Richard. It also makes me wonder what will happen when I return."

"What do you mean?"

"Working together at the hospital…being close enough to touch but not able to. You and Charles must have gone through similar circumstances before you revealed your marriage, how did you handle it?" asked Isobel.

"There is a big difference between Charles and I, and you and Richard," she stated flatly sitting at the foot of the bed near Isobel. "I wanted Charles to touch me and I wanted to touch him. We didn't want to _keep our distance_ from each other and we endeavored to find ways to be together."

"If I understand you correctly, that is not what you want with Richard," she said rising to stand behind Isobel as the tears began to flow. "And that is what I don't understand…keeping your distance makes both of you miserable. I would think that you would want to embrace him and let him hold you close, let him make you feel warm and safe."

"Oh Elsie," she wailed, "I do, but is that fair to Richard."

"Why don't you let Richard decide that for himself," said Elsie wrapping her arms around Isobel from behind. "He's a big boy and I'm sure that he can take care of himself."

Isobel laughed and reached for a handkerchief to dry her tears. Elsie helped her finish pinning up her hair and stood back to look at the results in the mirror.

"There, you look wonderful," she said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Elsie."

"You're welcome," Elsie said giving her shoulders a quick squeeze. "Now, if you and Richard need lessons in how to keep your relationship a secret, that's something that Charles and I can definitely help you with!" They both laughed and quickly finished dressing.

-o O o-

They tried to make dinner a festive occasion but it turned out to be a rather subdued affair. Robert shared what news he could from the frontlines and Elsie shared news from the Abbey and the village.

"Isobel, you've been rather quiet this evening," observed his Lordship.

"Yes, I have been," she replied, "I've just been a bit overwhelmed."

"I think we both have," chimed in Elsie trying to deflect some of the attention. "We've both been in tears for the past three days. Luckily, it's not been at the same time." Everyone laughed.

"It is getting late and I'm certain that you are both exhausted given the events of today," said his Lordship. "I'll go place the call to Downton if that's agreeable to you." Elsie nodded as Robert turned to walk into his study.

"Would you like to speak with Richard tonight?" asked Elsie when she was sure that the door to the study was closed. Isobel just shook her head. "I'm sure that Charles wouldn't mind passing along a message to have him call you at the hotel later tonight."

"I could just call the hospital or over to Richard's house from the hotel," said Isobel quietly. "No, just leave it be Elsie, please?"

Elsie looked up as his Lordship came back into the dining room and announced that Charles was waiting for her. She squeezed Isobel's hand before rising from her seat and walking into the study.

-o O o-

"Talk to me, Charles," she said with a deep sigh after she'd shared the good news about William and Matthew.

"About anything in particular, my dear?" he inquired.

"No, I just miss the sound of your voice in my ear."

"I miss you too," he chuckled softly. "You sound tired."

"I haven't been sleeping very well."

"Is something the matter?"

"I guess I've become spoiled waking up beside you every morning," she pouted.

"You have Isobel with you, don't you?" he teased.

"It's not quite the same. I'm used to waking up with you prodding me in the back."

"I don't prod you in the back!...Do I?"

"Well…a certain _part_ of you prods me in the back every morning," she said with a giggle. "And I miss that."

"Is that the _only_ part of me you miss?" he asked suggestively.

"I might be missing your chest and the way that your chest hairs tickle my back when you snuggle up close."

"Mmm…go on," he murmured into the telephone.

"The way your legs wrap around me when you want to take me from behind." He could hear the huskiness in her voice that was a sure sign of her arousal.

"Well…_I_ miss your soft skin where it rubs against my chest when I hold you at night," his own voice deepening with desire. "And I miss the way your beautiful bottom wiggles against my lap when you _want _me to take you from behind."

"Mmm…Charles," she said breathily, "can we talk about something else?"

Charles laughed, "I think I'll have a bath in the creek tonight."

"The creek is frozen over by now," said Elsie with some concern.

"Not quite yet and it might be _just_ cold enough to take care of what _ails_ me at the moment," he said wryly.

She laughed and asked, "Have you spoken to Richard?"

"Not today, why?"

"Well…" she paused as she tried to figure out how much to tell Charles, "Isobel seems to feel that she's done some damage to her relationship with Richard."

"Yes, well…Richard looked like he'd lost his last friend on earth when he finished their telephone conversation the other night. I finally got out of him that she'd asked him to keep his distance and he wasn't sure what to do about it."

"So he isn't put off by the situation then?" she asked.

"Oh no, my dear," responded Charles with an amused tone, "How did he put it? He's _desperately _in love with Isobel Crawley…yes, those were his exact words."

"Poor man," tsk'd Elsie into the telephone, "I remember when you were desperately in love, once upon a time."

"Once upon a…I'll have you know that I'm still desperately in love…" he paused and then went on suspiciously, "but you knew that."

"Yes, I did…but it's still nice to hear it once in awhile." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"You will pay for that," he said smiling in return.

"Gladly," she purred. "Now, what do we do about Isobel and Richard?"

"I have a plan but it will require Isobel to return with you."

"I'll try but I can't make any promises," said Elsie, "I'm certain she was planning to return with Matthew."

"Perhaps if I talked with her," he mused. "There is some work that will need to be done to accommodate both Matthew and William, perhaps I could say that she needs to return early to organize everything."

"Maybe a friendly voice from home would help to cheer her up as well," said Elsie.

"I'll do my best, my dear," he replied, "and remember…I love you."

"I love you too," she said, "I'll just go and get Isobel."

-o O o-

In an effort to lighten her spirits, Charles had just finished sharing Lady Violet's comment about Richard driving Isobel all the way to Downton for a personal appointment when he detected the catch in her voice.

"Isobel," he said quietly, "Richard is ready for them, and he's ready for Matthew. You just need to give him a chance."

"Perhaps you're right," she said with a sigh.

"It is not an easy situation and I understand the turmoil you must be going through," said Charles with a sympathetic note in his voice. "Why don't you come home with Elsie and then you'll at least have a few days to work through things for yourself before Matthew arrives."

"I'll see how Matthew feels about it," said Isobel uncertainly.

"I understand. Just know this, _he_ misses you…we both miss you," he said.

"Both of you?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, I miss my Elsie and I miss having her best friend peeking over my shoulder while I'm trying to play cards!" They both chuckled.

"Marcus and Mr. Bates will be waiting to take us back to the hotel so I guess I'd better say goodnight," she said with a small sigh. "Oh, one more thing and I hope you understand this because I most certainly do not…Elsie said to tell you that she will be very upset if anything ends up frozen down at the creek tonight?"

Charles roared with laughter, "Thank you for relaying the message Isobel. You can tell her that I'll be very careful but if anything happens, it is all her fault. Good night, Isobel."

_**A/N2: I hope you had some fun with the telephone call in this chapter *wink-wink*! Tell me what you think…good or bad! ;-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: One more chapter in London and then it's home to Downton! As for Charles and Elsie, yes they were VERY naughty on the telephone…but you loved every moment of it…enough for some of ya'll to read it more than once! *smirk-smirk***_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money off them, just enjoying their company as the winter nights get longer…**_

Both women wanted to get to the hospital early but for very different reasons. Elsie wanted to be sure that William was eating and exercising properly and although Isobel had similar concerns regarding Matthew, she also wanted to meet with Dr. Markham regarding the requirements for the soldiers that would be returning to the village hospital. As they entered the building, Isobel caught a glimpse of Dr. Markham making his rounds on the officer's ward so she decided to wait in the hallway before going in to say good morning to Matthew.

She'd thought long and hard about what Charles had said about Richard last night. She still believed that there wasn't much she could do to salvage their personal relationship but she was determined to do whatever it took to prove that his trust in her to run the hospital was not misplaced.

"Dr. Markham," she called when he came out of the room next to Matthew's.

"Mrs. Crawley," he responded glancing up from the chart that he was making notes in.

"I wanted to talk with you about the requirements for the village hospital," Isobel said falling into step beside him. "I'm thinking about returning tomorrow with Mrs. Carson and I'll be able to oversee the ordering of supplies and installation of equipment before the next transfer of patients."

Dr. Markham paused in the hallway and looked up from his paperwork, "I've been coordinating all of that with Dr. Clarkson and the hospital administrator."

"Hospital administrator?" asked Isobel.

"Yes, Lady Violet Crawley," replied the doctor. "Dr. Clarkson said that you might inquire but I was to reassure you that they have everything under control and you were not to worry."

"Very good," mumbled Isobel to herself, "Thank you for the information."

"Good day, Mrs. Crawley," said the doctor as he strode up the hallway.

So that was the way it was to be, Isobel thought to herself. She'd pushed him far enough away that he decided to push her right out of the hospital as well. She walked in to Matthew's room and set her handbag down on his desk with a thump.

"Mother, is something the matter?" he asked.

"What?" she asked as she came back to herself. "No, I'm sorry. I just spoke with Dr. Markham about preparations for the village hospital and received the news that Lady Violet has been handling things in my absence." She didn't want to discuss the details of her relationship with Richard, especially when it appeared that perhaps there was no relationship after all and Lady Violet made a convenient scapegoat.

Matthew was well aware that Lady Violet and his mother had a contentious relationship at best and was not surprised at his mother's reaction to the news. "Don't take off your coat," he began, trying to deflect her deepening mood. "It's such a nice day let's take a stroll through the gardens before lunch."

Isobel glanced out the window and saw the sun shining through the old oak trees. She turned and smiled at her son, "Alright, lead the way." She stepped over to open the door so that he could wheel his chair through.

-o O o-

Elsie arrived on the general ward to find William sitting up in bed eating his breakfast. He set down his spoon and pushed the tray away as he caught sight of her walking down the aisle between the beds. She set her coat and hat down at the foot of his bed and looked down at his half-eaten tray.

"You'll need to do better than that," she clucked her tongue, looking at him from under frowning eyebrows…giving it her best try at that 'mother's glare' used to induce guilt in their children.

"But it tastes terrible, Mrs. Hughes…I mean Mrs. Carson," said William with a grimace. "Nowhere near as good as Mrs. Patmore's."

"Aye, and that's another story," said Elsie with a sigh, "I'm quite sure she'll be sending Daisy down to the village hospital with a basketful of food everyday until you're back in the servants' quarters with us." They both laughed and Elsie moved the tray to a nearby table before sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Not too bad, Mrs. Carson," he began, "Really. Not sure I'm up to running up and down the servants' stairs all day but I have been out of bed once or twice in the wheelchair and I've not done too badly."

"In the middle of the night?" she exclaimed.

William blushed as he explained, "I had to go to the loo."

"Oh," said Elsie looking down at her hands, slightly embarrassed herself.

"Matthew wouldn't tell me the story about you and Mr. Carson," said William in an effort to change the subject.

"Well, it all started the night that his Lordship told us that you'd been listed as missing," began Elsie and she proceeded to tell him the story about her relationship with Charles and how they came to be living in the groom's cottage.

-o O o-

"Mother, you're a million miles away," said Matthew after his third attempt to get his mother's attention.

"I'm sorry, dear," said Isobel turning to face him.

"Where were you?" he smiled at her.

"I was thinking about the hospital and Rich…whether or not Dr. Clarkson and Lady Violet are really up to the task of preparing for this next transfer of patients."

Matthew noticed that his mother had begun to refer to Dr. Clarkson by his first name but decided not to say anything. "Do you really think they aren't capable?"

"I'm sure they're capable but it is something that I could be working on and it would make the transition so much easier for everyone," she said without thinking.

"So you'd rather be back at the village?" asked Matthew.

"Oh no, Matthew," she exclaimed. "I want to be here if you need me. But you'll be home in a few days and I guess I was thinking that they might need me back at the hospital and…I don't know what I was thinking." She turned away from him as she bit back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Mother, is something the matter?"

"No, I just seem to be in the habit of hurting the people that I love lately," she said with a dejected look on her face.

"You've not hurt me, mother," he said reaching out to take her hand. "I'll be fine if you want to go home early. There's just one thing you must promise to do for me…could you please have Mrs. Bird bake one of her currant cakes? I've really missed them." Isobel laughed and leaned over to hug him.

"I've missed _you_," she said affectionately, "I'll be glad when you're home."

Elsie strolled up just then, pushing William in a wheelchair. "I'm certainly glad to see that the two of you are getting along so well."

"We were just discussing Mrs. Bird's currant cakes," said Matthew with a smile.

"Funny, we were discussing Mrs. Patmore's cooking at breakfast this morning," replied William as Elsie took a seat on the bench next to Isobel. She could tell that there was something bothering Isobel but decided against saying anything in front of the boys.

"I hope that you'll not be too disappointed that I'll be going back to the hotel this afternoon during your therapy appointment, William." Elsie looked at Isobel to judge her reaction to the reminder that she would be leaving tomorrow. "I'm on the early train tomorrow and will need to get packed. I would like to be here to have dinner with you tonight if you're up to it." Elsie looked up and caught Matthew's eye…she could see the wheels turning in his head although she wasn't sure what he was up to.

"Mother, I know that you're anxious to get back to the village hospital so that you can organize the next transfer of patients," began Matthew. "Might I suggest that you travel back with Mrs. Carson? You could keep each other company on the train."

"I'll be fine on my own," said Elsie turning to look at Isobel, "I'm sure that your mother would rather wait and make the trip with you." She knew that this contradicted Charles' plan for Richard and Isobel but she didn't want for Isobel to be making her decision to return on whether or not Elsie needed the companionship on the train.

Isobel sat thinking about what Charles had said the evening before about having a few days to sort things out before Matthew arrived. "Are you sure?" she asked looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm sure, Mother," he said smiling at her. "I'll be home in another week or so and next thing you know, you'll be wanting to send me back to London!"

"Perhaps I will go with Elsie then," said Isobel with a determined look on her face.

-o O o-

Elsie and Isobel were busy packing their belongings in anticipation of returning to the hospital to have dinner with their 'sons'. Matthew had arranged for William to come over to the officer's ward so that the four of them could dine together before the two women returned home the next morning.

"Isobel," began Elsie as she folded her blouse and placed it into her case. "Has something happened?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You've been a bit withdrawn this afternoon," said Elsie, "even with me."

"Oh, Elsie! I'm sorry," she said with a dispirited sigh as she sat down abruptly on the bed.

"Whatever is the matter?" asked Elsie sitting down beside her.

"I was talking with Dr. Markham this morning and he told me that Richard and Lady Violet were coordinating preparations for the village hospital and that Richard had told him I was to stay with Matthew and not to worry about anything."

"What's wrong with that?" exclaimed Elsie.

"It makes me wonder if I'm not needed at all," she cried as the tears began to fall. "Perhaps I've pushed Richard so far away that he doesn't want to see me even at the hospital anymore."

Elsie put her arms around Isobel and tried to calm her tears. "What would you say if I told you that you were completely wrong?"

"What do you mean?" sobbed Isobel.

"I can't really tell you what I mean," said Elsie determined that Charles would pay for putting her in this position in the first place. "I can only tell you that you need to come home with me and _talk_ to him!"

"I don't think it will do any good," said Isobel as her sobs began to subside.

"It can't hurt," pointed out Elsie. "And you will have a few days to sort yourself out before Matthew gets home."

"Charles said the same thing last night…alright, I'll come home with you," agreed Isobel, "but I'll not push Richard to see me if he doesn't want to."

"I don't think you're going to have to worry on that account," muttered Elsie to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," said Elsie, "I was just wondering how I was going to get all of this back into my case with the extra packages from Mrs. Whipple's."

-o O o-

They spent an enjoyable evening having dinner with the two boys. They teased William about being on his liquid diet and even Matthew poked fun at himself about needing a "_pair_ of new left shoes" by the time all was said and done. William tired easily and Elsie prepared to wheel him back over to the general ward.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you at the village hospital when you arrive," said Isobel as she stood to walk them to the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Crawley," replied William looking over at Matthew. "The lads said to tell you that they'd be throwing the rugby ball around tomorrow morning if you're interested."

"I'll think about it," said Matthew calmly although he couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes.

A nurse appeared in the doorway, "I've come to take Private Mason back to the ward, it's just about time for lights out."

"I'd really rather my mum helped me to bed if that's alright," said William looking shyly up at Elsie. They'd never really discussed the implications but Elsie's heart soared at his invitation. She reached down to take his hand as the nurse pushed his chair out into the hallway.

"I'll come down to the ward after I've said my goodbyes," said Isobel turning back to Matthew.

"You're sure you'll be alright on your own?" she asked as she hugged him good-night.

"Yes, I will," he said as he held her tightly for a few moments, enjoying the contact. "You must make me one more promise before you go." She pulled back to look at him expectantly. "You must promise that whatever it is that is bothering you, you will tell me about it when you're ready?"

"Matthew, I think you know your mother a little too well," she said with a wry smile. "I promise that I'll tell you all about it as soon as I have it all worked out in my mind. I love you, son."

"I love you too, now off with you. And be sure to send word to let us know that you've arrived safely."

-o O o-

Isobel was quiet during the train trip home and spent most of the time reading through the ladies journals and talking with Elsie about styles for their new holiday dresses. Try as she might, Elsie was unable to get her to talk about anything other than the upcoming holidays and wondering if Charles and Elsie would consider coming to Crawley House for a holiday meal with her and Matthew on their day off together.

When they stepped down from the train, Charles and Branson were there to meet them. Isobel looked hopefully up and down the platform but her face fell when she couldn't find any trace of Richard. Elsie looked pointedly at Charles who just held up his hands to indicate that everything was under control.

The two men picked up the cases and parcels and Branson led the group out to where he had parked the motorcar. Charles opened the rear door and assisted both women to sit in the back seat.

"I can sit up front with Branson," said Isobel with a raised eyebrow. "Wouldn't you rather…"

"It wouldn't be appropriate," interrupted Charles raising his imperious butler eyebrow back at her. He smiled when she acquiesced and climbed into the back with Elsie. "Alright, Mr. Branson, I believe that we're ready."

"Home to Downton it is, then!" exclaimed the chauffer putting the car into gear.

"You may drive me over to Crawley House first, Branson," said Isobel.

"Mrs. Crawley will be coming to dinner with us this evening," said Charles motioning for Branson to stay on the main road.

"But Mrs. Bird and Mr. Molesley are expecting me," said Isobel insistently.

"I spoke with Mr. Molesley this morning and informed him that you would be dining with Mrs. Carson and myself this evening and that we would insure that you arrived safely home."

"Hmph!" was Isobel's response as she leaned back in the seat with a pout.

Charles turned back to the front of the car and settled into his seat with a self-satisfied smirk and it was all Elsie could to do stifle the grin that threatened to spread across her face.

_**A/N2: I do love to hear from you so please feel free to tell me what you think…the good and the not so good are both welcome! ;-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Home at last! And if ya'll let me know you want it...I'm ready to post the last chapter of part two tonight as well! ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ITV and JF – I am but borrowing them to populate my storyline. **_

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the estate, Branson drove around to the stables near the old groom's cottage. The two men removed the cases from the boot of the motor car and carried them up to the front door of the cottage. Charles opened the door, set Elsie's case and the parcels inside and motioned for Isobel to enter first.<p>

Charles pushed her through the door and then closed it with him and Elsie on the outside. Isobel looked around the cottage and saw Richard standing at the stove stirring a large pot. She could smell bread baking as well. Richard placed the lid on the pot and turned to her with a smile.

"No, I've not suddenly turned domestic," he said chuckling at the look on her face. "Mrs. Patmore was down to give us a hand and so my task is now to watch and stir and make sure things come out of the oven on time."

He walked over and reached to help her with her coat. He leaned down to kiss the back of her neck as she bent her head forward to remove her hatpins.

"Richard," said Isobel shivering in response, "Charles and Elsie will be in shortly."

"No, Charles promised that we would have at least half an hour on our own," he said taking her coat and hat and hanging them next to the door. He then took her by the hand and led her over to the sofa.

"We have a few things we need to discuss," he said sitting down so that he could face her.

Isobel's thoughts were running full tilt trying to figure out what might be going on and decided that it all started with their conversation on that first night in London and that's where she should start as well. "Richard, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have waited until we'd left for London to try to discuss my concerns about Matthew and then to do it over the telephone…" she trailed off looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Not to worry, my dear," Richard smiled and took one of her hands in his. "I've had several days to think about how I feel and to make a few decisions."

Isobel started to speak and he reached over to quiet her with a finger to her lips. He then leaned over and covered her lips with a soft but confident kiss. "Quiet woman," he said with mock gruffness as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I have a few things that I want to…no…that I _need_ to say to you."

He shifted nervously but continued, "Isobel…I love you…desperately and irrevocably. I care for you and I want to _take_ care of you. I should never have left all of this up to you." She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He looked at her and went on, "I came to depend on you for everything…at the hospital as well as where our relationship was headed. That's going to change beginning now. I intend to be there to support you…where Matthew is concerned, with responsibilities at the hospital, and _especially_ where you and I are concerned."

"Richard, I…" began Isobel.

He interrupted her saying, "Isobel, I am not nearly as masterful or commanding as Charles but I'm confident that I can be there for you and provide whatever level of support you need…" This time Isobel silenced him with a finger to his lips as she stood and turned to him.

"You're wrong, you know," she said looking down at him and taking his hands in hers. "You are _very_ masterful _and_ commanding." She lifted his arms and moved to sit across his lap. She drew his arm across her own lap to place his hand on the outside of her hip. She then leaned forward, sliding her arms around his neck to kiss him firmly on the mouth. He continued to hold her close after the kiss as she toyed with his collar.

"I'm not certain that I know exactly what I will need from you during Matthew's recovery…but I'm very glad that you'll be there." She curled up a bit so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Darling, I'm sure we can deal with whatever comes our way," Richard said as he slid his hands to her hips so he could shift her off of his lap to sit beside him. He then turned her shoulders so that he could slide one arm around her neck and one arm around her waist. He'd just started to kiss her passionately when the front door of the cottage opened.

"I'm glad to see that you've worked things out," smirked Charles as he walked over to the kitchen table and set down a bottle of wine. "Is my dinner ready yet?"

"Why don't you check the bread while I finish welcoming my love home," laughed Richard turning his head to nibble on Isobel's earlobe.

"Richard!" exclaimed Isobel pushing him away by the shoulders. "Let me up this instant!"

"Me thinks thou doth protest too much," giggled Elsie misquoting Shakespeare as Charles hung up their coats.

"You're not helping, Elsie!" laughed Isobel as she untangled herself from Richard's arms and moved to stand next to the sofa.

Richard rose to place one hand on her waist as he kissed her temple, "If you'll remove your tempting person from my path, I will see to our dinner."

-o O o-

They were having dessert when the conversation turned to having Matthew home at Crawley House. Isobel sat listening to Richard and Charles talking about rearranging furniture, widening doorways and rerouting the plumbing to accommodate Matthew and his wheelchair in the sunroom. She stared dejectedly down at the table in front of her. Richard noticed that she had withdrawn from the conversation and reached over to cover her hand with his.

"What's wrong, my dear?" he asked.

"I guess I just hadn't thought that far ahead," she said with a quiver in her voice.

"Isobel, sweetheart," began Richard moving his chair closer to hers so he could put his arm around her shoulders. "That's where I come in. Your focus has been getting Matthew home. My focus is to insure that everything is ready when he arrives. I've enlisted Charles, Joseph and even Mr. Molesley and we're ready to go to work whenever you give the word." He drew her close and she settled her head in the crook of his neck as her tears began to fall.

"Steady on, old girl," said Charles softly as he instinctively reached out for Elsie. "I've spoken with his Lordship and he has given his approval to make any modifications to Crawley House required for Matthew and we've already procured most of the materials. With the boys arriving in just over a week, we thought we should start as early as tomorrow morning…with your approval of course."

Isobel sat up and tried to brush away her tears. "Of course…I don't want to appear ungrateful, I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I guess I'll need to let Mrs. Bird know that we'll be having a construction crew to keep fed tomorrow."

"Richard was _fairly_ certain that he could talk you into it," said Charles with a chuckle. "Both Mrs. Bird and Mr. Molesley are ready, willing and standing by."

Richard blushed when Isobel looked at him fondly and quipped, "He's lucky I like masterful and commanding. I suppose we should think about calling it a night then if we're to be up early in the morning."

Elsie had risen and started to clear the table. "Let me help you," said Richard.

"Charles, what did you do with the parcels from Mrs. Whipple's?" asked Isobel as Richard moved into the kitchen with their dinner plates.

"I believe that they're in the other room on the end of the bed," replied Charles.

"Could you give me a hand with sorting the bolts of material? They're rather heavy and perhaps you could lift Elsie's to the top of the wardrobe until she's ready for them?"

Charles walked with Isobel into the bedroom leaving the door open. They sorted through the bolts of material and then Isobel picked up a white box tied with a bright blue ribbon. She stepped over to Charles and held the box out to him.

"What is this?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"You have an anniversary coming up soon, do you not?" Isobel countered his question with one of her own. "This is my anniversary gift for you and Elsie."

"I'll take it out and let Elsie open it," he said.

"Why don't you wait until after Richard and I have gone home," suggested Isobel. Charles raised his eyebrows in surprise. Isobel went on, "Do you trust me, Charles?" He slowly nodded his head. "Then trust me when I say, you are not to open the box or to see the contents until Elsie is ready for you to see them." Charles continued to look at her quizzically. "If she seems resistant, feel free to tell her that I told you to insist that you want to see your gift tonight."

"This isn't likely to get me a good boxing of the ears, is it?" asked Charles setting the package on top of the dresser for the moment.

"I cannot guarantee that it won't," laughed Isobel, "but if you tell her that I gave it to you, I think you'll be safe enough." They walked back into the main room of the cottage with Charles carrying the parcels of fabric.

Richard and Elsie had finished the dishes and Richard had already put on his coat and was reaching for Isobel's when they came through the door.

"I've already placed her case in the boot of your car," said Charles handing the parcels off.

"We'll see you about eight o'clock tomorrow," said Richard leaning over to bid Elsie goodnight with a kiss on her cheek. "Mrs. Bird has Joseph bringing the stable boys over at seven o'clock for breakfast, I'm sure there will be plenty so don't bother yourselves in the morning."

Charles wrapped Isobel up in a big bear hug and laid his cheek on the top of her head. "You know we love you," he said softly as he held her. "And you know that there's nothing we wouldn't do for you."

Isobel nodded her head against his chest, not trusting her emotions. "Thank you, Charles," she finally managed to croak out.

Charles loosened his embrace and pulled back to look down at her with a smile. "We'll see you in the morning then," he said giving her a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

-o O o-

With Richard and Isobel off home, Elsie flopped down on the sofa and covered her eyes with one arm. Charles nudged her with his knee as he sat down next to her. She let her arm drop to her side to look at him as he reached over and plumped the pillow at the end of the sofa. He gestured for her to lean back against the pillow as he reached down and lifted her feet into his lap. He handed her a brandy and proceeded to remove her shoes and stockings so that he could rub her feet.

Elsie's soft groan was the first sound uttered between them, "Mmm…that feels good."

"I think I know something that might make you feel better," said Charles seductively as his hands teased her calves and knees. A huge yawn overtook her at just that moment. "That was a fine how do you do," he grumbled, taking the glass of brandy from her hands and setting it on the side table. He then leaned over to stretch out between her and the back of the sofa so that he could snuggle at her neck. His hands began to roam across her chest as her hand began to stroke the back of his head.

"Charles?"

"Mmm?" he responded as he nuzzled her neck and started to work the buttons on the front of her blouse.

"As much as this sofa brings back some very fond memories," she said. "We have that beautiful big bed in the other room and I think I'd prefer to be there rather than out here at the moment."

"And here I thought I had you completely enthralled with my attentions," he huffed against her neck.

She pulled his head up so that she could kiss him and said, "Charles, I am completely enthralled and besotted with you. But I've also become very spoiled having all that room."

Charles leveraged himself up on his arms to move over her and almost maneuvered himself off the edge of the sofa. He settled back with a groan, "Hmph! I can see your point, woman!"

Elsie just laughed as she pushed him up to a sitting position and rose to stand beside him. "Come along, old man or I may fall asleep before you can get into bed."

He allowed her to pull him to his feet and then he pulled her back into his arms and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. She didn't break the kiss but started to back them towards the bedroom. He had finished the buttons on the front of her blouse and managed to slide it off her shoulders and drop it onto the kitchen table as they stumbled past. She had worked the buttons on both his waistcoat and shirt and she pushed them off his shoulders and lowered them to the floor as they went through the bedroom door. Just as he started on the buttons of her skirt she pulled away.

"Sorry love but I really need to go to the loo," she giggled. "Why don't you finish undressing and get into bed." She turned to walk towards the bathroom and was drawn to the box sitting on top of the bureau. "Isobel forgot her package," said Elsie picking up the box.

"Actually, she told me that it was her anniversary gift to us," said Charles wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Elsie pulled the ribbon off and started to open the box when Charles reached one hand up to stop her. "She also said that I wasn't supposed to see it until you were ready, but I was supposed to insist that I see it tonight." Elsie looked puzzled and Charles shrugged and suggested that she take it into the bathroom and open it there so he wouldn't see it before she was ready.

Charles went out and banked the fire in the fireplace and had returned to the bedroom to hang up their clothing that had been discarded. He was standing in his undershorts hanging his trousers in the wardrobe when the door to the bathroom opened. He turned and his breath literally caught in his chest. Elsie was standing in the doorway looking as he'd never seen her before.

Elsie had been surprised when she opened up the box and found the blue silk negligee inside. There was also a note from Isobel wishing them a happy anniversary. She was also a little surprised that Isobel had come up with the same idea that she had and she now understood Mrs. Whipple's initial reluctance to sell her the materials the other morning.

She wasn't sure that she felt very comfortable in the negligee, especially with so much of her skin exposed with the plunging neckline and almost non-existent back of the gown. The look on Charles face when she walked back into the bedroom was enough to erase any doubts that she might have had in wearing such a garment. The fire in his eyes matched the fire in his loins as evidenced by the sudden tightening of his undershorts.

Charles couldn't think of anything except his need to make love to her. His limbs trembled in anticipation such that he could barely walk to meet her near the side of the bed. Not a word was spoken between them but neither felt the need. He reached out to touch her as if he were afraid that she would shatter and disappear before his eyes.

She stepped into the circle of his arms and slipped her arms around his waist. She tilted her head up to accept his kiss as his arms slid around her shoulders and his hands smoothed slowly down her back coming to rest on her bottom.

He was surprised at how sensitive his skin was to the softness of the silk as she tightened her arms around his waist and her breasts rubbed against his chest through the fabric. Try as he might, he was suddenly overcome by his need to have her, to take her, here and now. He tried to calm himself as he reached for her shoulder to pull the straps of the gown off but found he could barely restrain himself. He bared her breasts and pressed her against his chest again as he began to explore her mouth with his tongue.

His hands were roaming the skin of her bare back and slid down to her hips in an attempt to push the gown to the floor. The gown wouldn't budge and as his hands worked over the material looking for a fastening, he discover a row of small buttons and lace at the base of her spine where it began to curve down to her bottom. His fingers fumbled as he tried to undo the buttons and in his excitement he popped most of them off and tore the lace but at last the gown was sliding down into a puddle at her feet.

Charles felt the cool air of the bedroom caress his bare bottom as Elsie pushed his undershorts to floor. He became even more excited as Elsie's hands began to roam his nether regions. He found he just couldn't contain himself anymore. He bent to pick Elsie up in his arms and proceeded to lay her on the bed so that he could make love to her. Later as they lay in each other's arms, Charles looked up at the ceiling in order to avoid looking at her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What for?" she asked as she gently caressed his chest.

"I wanted to take my time and truly make love to you but somehow, I couldn't seem to help myself. Seeing you in that gown, I just had to have you and once we'd gotten started I just couldn't seem to slow down."

"Charles, I wanted it just as badly as you did…I didn't want it to be any different than it was. The fire in your eyes and the way your hands were shaking, it was almost as if it was the first time all over again!" She reached up and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him. Her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth which surprised him a bit but his excitement at her assertiveness soon overwhelmed any reservations that he may have had.

He lay back and let his hands roam over her back and bottom as she kissed her way down his neck and began to nibble on the top of his shoulder. She was gently sucking on the skin at the base of his throat when he felt her teeth give him a sharp nip.

"Ouch!" he yelped, "That was a bit rough!"

"Just feeling a bit _playful_," she said with a seductive smile.

"Playful?" he smirked and turned so that he could wrap his arms and legs around her.

She slid her arms around his waist and cupped his bottom in her small hands to pull him close. "We don't have to be over to Crawley House for at least six more hours."

_**A/N2: I hope ya'll aren't too disappointed that there wasn't a big plot hatched but as most of us know, the most successful 'plans' are often times the simplest. And all that really needed to happen here was for Richard and Isobel to be locked in a room and to be honest with each other about their feelings. So there you have it! ;-)**_

_**Not quite the end of the story – one more chapter tomorrow night (or tonight if you let me know you want it!) to wrap up this part of the series…and I hope ya'll like it! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I only got one concrete response to my query regarding posting extra chapters tonight but decided to go ahead and do it anyway...the stats look like a lot of you are going back to the story to check it out anyway...so here you go! LOL!**_

_**I'm so glad that you've stuck with me to the bitter end...LOL! I've had two main focii for this part of the story – a mother's feelings regarding her son but also development of the Isobel/Richard ship. I hope that all the die-hard Elsie/Charles fans haven't been too disappointed that the big build-up wasn't about them. I promise that there will be much more C/E focus including a major story thread in part three of the series. **_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine...even after this really cool story that I wrote about them. Guess it's time to send them back to ITV until I finish part three...then I promise to beg, borrow or even steal them back so we can keep having fun in our own little AU.**_

* * *

><p>Richard carried her case and parcels into the house and stood at the bottom of the staircase. Isobel had walked through to the front parlor and turned to look back at him when she realized that he had not followed her.<p>

"You may want something out of your case later tonight and these parcels will just be in the way when we begin work tomorrow so I might as well take everything up to your room," said Richard matter-of-factly. "I'd like a brandy before I go home, why don't you take your coat and hat off and get comfortable and I'll be right down."

"Alright," said Isobel with a small smile on her face. "It's at the top of the landing, second door on the right."

Richard entered the bedroom and set her case down on the blanket chest at the foot of the four poster bed. He placed the parcels of material on the top of the wardrobe as he'd heard her suggest to Charles earlier in the evening. Hopefully he would be the one to help her retrieve them when the time came. He looked around the room to take in the details and decided that they were well suited to her…feminine but not frilly. He smiled to himself as he wondered if they would eventually suit him as well. He noticed the small fireplace at the side of the room and bent to place the kindling under the logs and started a small fire to warm the room for her.

When he entered the parlor downstairs he found Isobel curled up in the corner of the sofa with a quilt covering her legs against the chill in the room. Her head rested against the back of the sofa and her eyes were closed. He took the hint from the quilt over her lap and stepped over to start a fire in the parlor fireplace as well.

She still had not stirred by the time that he was done setting the fire. He walked over to the sofa and sat beside her. She leaned towards him and settled her head on his shoulder.

"So, you're not a sleeping beauty after all," said Richard softly as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and shifted her to nestle in the crook of his neck.

"Not quite," she said as she began to unfasten the brass buttons on his uniform jacket. "But I might have been if you'd been much longer." When she'd undone the last one, she reached up to push back the heavy woolen fabric from under her cheek and then slid her arms around his chest to snuggle closer.

"I would like to get more comfortable," he whispered in her ear, "may I take off my jacket and boots?" She nodded her assent against his shoulder as her arms tightened slightly around his chest. He chuckled as he rose and slid his jacket off and hung it over the back of a nearby chair. He toed his army issue riding boots off and set them beside the fireplace.

When he returned to the sofa he stretched out and drew Isobel down with him to rest against his chest. His hand began to stroke along her back from her shoulder to her waist. He was careful to keep his touches from becoming too intimate, he did not want to pressure her or cause any undue stress or worry. He had undone the top two buttons on his dress shirt when he removed his jacket and Isobel was toying with a few of the curling chest hairs that stuck out above his undershirt. Her touches were sending tingles up and down his spine.

He raised his head to look down at her and saw the invitation in her eyes. He closed the distance between them and covered her lips in a tender kiss. She shifted up slightly and slid her hand around his neck so that she could deepen the kiss. She nibbled on his lower lip as his tongue tentatively sought entrance to her mouth which was granted eagerly. Her kiss was a bit needy and hesitant at first but soon her tongue was matching his stroke for stroke.

Richard shifted onto his side so that he could access her neck and began kissing and nibbling his way down to her collarbone. Her hands slid around his waist and pulled his shirt up so that she could run her hands up and down his bare back. He discovered a particularly sensitive spot at the top of her collarbone near the base of her neck when she suddenly arched her body against his and moaned softly in his ear. Her hips brushed against his and he reached down to draw her leg up towards his hip bringing her closer to him. He nibbled his way back across her collarbone to verify that sensitive spot and was rewarded when she moaned again and her leg tightened reflexively around his. His hand slid around her hip to cup her bottom as he kissed her again.

"Isobel," his voice was thick with pent up emotion. "Perhaps I should go home now." He raised his head to look down at her and saw the hurt expression cross her face. "Believe me, I don't want to…but it will only get harder for me to pull back if we go much further tonight." Isobel closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his chest just below his chin. He gently stroked her back as he held her. They stayed that way for a long time and Richard thought that perhaps she had fallen asleep. He tried to reach the quilt to pull it up over them when Isobel raised her head to look him squarely in the eyes.

"Richard," she spoke softly as if not wanting to disturb him, "I love you too…desperately and irrevocably as you put it." His arms tightened around her pulling her in for another kiss. She placed her fingers over his lips preventing him from following through on his actions and she sat up. She rose from the sofa, then took his hand and pulled him to his feet. She stepped into the circle of his arms and placed her lips close to his ear, "I don't want you to go." She turned her head to kiss him softly at first but soon the kiss turned passionate as her hands slid around his waist and down to his bottom so that she could pull him closer to her.

He pressed his forehead to hers when the kiss ended and silently held her for several long moments. Then she stepped away and announced, "I'm going up to bed now." He smiled broadly as he watched her walk over to the staircase. There was no missing the meaning in her kiss or in the inviting tone of her voice. He spent a few moments banking the fire in the parlor fireplace before following her up the stairs.

-o O o-

_**A/N2: There is a supplemental chapter titled 'A Mother's Heart Supplemental' over in the M-rated section of the website that should be included at this point in this chapter - If 'M-ness' is not your thing, then keep reading below. **_

-o O o-

Richard slowly opened his eyes to sunshine streaming in through the window. He glanced over at Isobel tangled in the sheets beside him. He rolled onto his side and drew her sleeping form against him as he nuzzled her neck and nibbled at the spot on her collarbone that seemed to bring her so much pleasure last night.

"So it wasn't a dream after all," she responded sleepily, stretching languidly while Richard trailed kisses down to her breasts. He'd just begun to tease her with his tongue when they heard loud voices followed by boisterous laughter downstairs.

Richard looked over Isobel's shoulder at the clock on her bedside table and sat straight up in surprise. "It's after eight o'clock! That's got to be Charles and Joseph." He jumped out of bed and pulled on his undershorts and trousers leaving Isobel sitting in the bed with the sheets wrapped around her waist. Try as she might, she couldn't help but dissolve into gales of laughter at the sight of the usually calm and collected Dr. Clarkson standing in her bedroom in just his trousers with a panic stricken look on his face.

"Richard, there's no need to panic," she finally managed to get out when her laughter had calmed to just a few giggles. "Finish dressing and I'll go and create a diversion so that you can get downstairs without anyone being the wiser." She rose from the bed and pulled on a nightdress before wrapping her dressing gown around herself.

Richard was tucking in his shirt and fastening his belt when another look of panic crossed his face. He grimaced and said, "I left my boots and jacket downstairs in the parlor last night!"

"There's nothing we can do about that now," she said as she opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. Richard started to follow but Isobel had stopped just outside the door. "I think we've been caught out anyway, my dear," she said motioning to a chair that had been set in the hallway beside the door.

Richard peered around the door frame and saw his uniform jacket hung on the back of the chair as well as his freshly polished boots sitting on the floor. Someone had also set a neatly folded pair of faded trousers and work shirt on the seat of the chair.

"I guess we really have no choice but to go down and face the music as it were," she said as she handed him his boots and jacket and she gathered up the work clothes. "You might was well change into these so that you don't ruin your uniform."

Richard reached out and pulled her to him as he loosened the belt on her dressing gown and slid it off her shoulders. "Does this mean that I get the pleasure of helping you dress?" he asked as he lowered his head to kiss her.

"I don't think we have that kind of time," she sighed as she leaned against him, feeling the strength that radiated from his solid frame.

"What's wrong, my girl?" he asked sensing her sudden vulnerability. "It's just Charles, Elsie and Joseph downstairs. It's not as if they aren't aware of our relationship."

"Your boots and jacket," she said burying her face in his neck, "that had to be Molesley."

"Isobel, think about it," chuckled Richard. "The way we were carrying on before you even went to London it would have been hard for either him or Mrs. Bird not to notice." Her shoulders began to shake and he finally pushed her back so that he could look at her face and found that she was being consumed by a fit of the giggles.

"And what's so funny?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Just a few minutes ago, we were in a panic to be found out by the same people who've been pushing us to have this relationship in the first place," she said shaking her head and smiling at him. "We'd better get dressed and get down there before someone comes up here looking for us."

-o O o-

Richard finished changing into the work clothes and had pulled open the bedroom door to find Elsie standing there with her hand raised to knock.

"I couldn't have interrupted anything since I didn't get the chance to knock," said Elsie, eyes dancing merrily and a smirk spreading across her face.

"Good morning, Elsie," said Richard with a smile as he leaned to kiss her on the cheek, "and no you didn't interrupt anything. Where is that husband of yours?"

"He's tucking into his second plate of Mrs. Bird's pancakes so you'd better hurry if you want any for yourself." She watched him scurry down the hall before she entered the bedroom.

Isobel was sitting at her vanity pinning up her hair. Their eyes met in the mirror and Isobel blushed deep red. Elsie just gasped and clapped her hands together, "Well done!"

-o O o-

Downstairs, the men were sat around the kitchen table finishing up their breakfast when Richard walked through the door. He was met with silence as they all looked up at him expectantly and he obliged them by turning beet red as he said, "Good morning, Mrs. Bird. I heard there were pancakes this morning?"

"Yes, sir, Dr. Clarkson," she replied with a small smile. "Have yourself a cup of tea and I'll fetch a plate."

Joseph stood and turned to Mr. Molesley saying, "I'd better get out there with my crew and see if they finished unloading the tools that we brought over this morning."

"I'll show you where they can be stored," offered Mr. Molesley as he rose to follow Joseph through the back door leaving Charles and Richard sitting at the table.

Richard looked sheepishly at Charles as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"I recognize that look," said Charles with a smirk on his face.

"What look?" asked Richard trying to look innocent although he was grinning from ear to ear.

"_That_ look," said Charles chuckling, "it's the same look I saw in the mirror the morning after Elsie and I spent our first night together."

"Is it that obvious?" asked Richard as Mrs. Bird set a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Thank you, Mrs. Bird."

"Only to the trained observer," teased Charles. "Ah, our heads of house have arrived...we should probably get to work soon." Charles reached for Elsie's hand as she sat in the chair beside him and raised it to graze his lips across her knuckles.

Richard stood and pulled out a chair for Isobel who stepped around him, sat in his chair and started eating his pancakes. "Mmm…these are good," she said as everyone else broke into laughter.

Richard sat in the chair that he'd pulled out for her and called out, "Mrs. Bird? Could you bring me another plate of pancakes?"

"That was quick," said Mrs. Bird as she walked in with another plate in her hands.

"I had a little help," he said smiling at Isobel.

"That's alright then, sir!" she said as she picked up the teapot and headed for the kitchen.

Once they'd had their fill of breakfast, Charles stretched and kissed Elsie on the temple. "I suppose we should think about getting to work, old man," he said looking at Richard. "If we leave Joseph and Molesley on their own for too long, they'll have rebuilt the entire house."

"True," said Richard as he leaned over to kiss Isobel.

The two men walked out the back door of the house leaving the two 'mothers' exchanging knowing smiles as they settled in for another cup of tea and a good gossip.

The End

_**A/N3: We are now at the end of part two of the series…and yes, there is a part three. Hind sight being what it is, I really should have used a different name for 'The Groom's Cottage'…then I could say something profound such as…we saw what happens when 'A Lover's Heart' is involved and now we've seen what happens when 'A Mother's Heart' is involved – I hope you'll join me for part three of the series to see what happens when 'A Father's Heart' gets involved. **_

_**And I promise that having everyone back at Downton Abbey will provide LOTS more opportunities for romance AND bromance! And YES! Both nighties will make an appearance at some point in the story...WITH supplemental chapters! *wink-wink* ;-)**_


End file.
